Saving you with love
by Huggani16
Summary: When dark shadows attack Bey-City, it is up to the legends to protect it. But this fight doesn't involve beys. And what if some of the shadows have an interest In Gingka. And what if kyoys starts to have feelings for him? A bunch of characters x gingka (If you don't like,then don't read) contains YOAI (shogun steel) a Kyoya x Gingka fanfic
1. Introduction

Five years.

it's been five years since nemesis was gone, five years since the world was safe again, five years since their friend left on a journey to strengthen his skills. They thought that they could manage to spend five years without their friend, they thought it would be easy, how silly of them. That they could actually live in BeyCity without their friend.

Their friend was not just any friend.

He was the center of their group, always knew what to say or do at any time he faced. His voice was like a song, you were trying to listen to what he was saying but caught yourself lost listening to his voice not what he was saying.

He was the one that would stay calm at a rough time.

He would always do everything he could to win fairly. He would do anything to make his friends happy.

On top of all of that he was the one that saved the world.

Even though all the legendary were their, and tried to help. All of their strength and their fighting to stop nemesis was all in vane. Yet he was the only one that stood up and walked towards nemesis without any hesitation.

The difference between them and he, was that he believed in himself, that he could beat the enemy even though it could cost him his life, yet he stood and battled till the end, till the dark sun became its normal fiery red ball.

The best thing about him that he never gave up, never said it was impossible, never said he was weak to do this or this was too much for him to handle.

As you all are eager to know what his name is, his name is Gingka Huggani which means galaxy. His eyes were a golden brown color which were always shining like their was gold in them. He wore (before he left on his journey), blue skinny jeans that fitted him perfectly, an orange shirt and a blue jacket that came down to his arm, he also wore a brown belt that he kept his bay in, and wore blue fingerless gloves. His hair was red and put up with a bandanna.

Leaving him was extremely hard, but they knew that he wanted this and he would come back after five years.

They tried to move on with their lives, like Tsubassa, he had become the director of WBBA.

And Kyoya became the chief at organizing battles which both of them were happy with their job, they always dreamed about becoming their dream job, and now they are what they always wanted.

Madoka finally owned B-pit. Ryo returned to Komo village. And the rest stayed in BeyCity so when Gingka comes back they all could greet him.


	2. Playing a game about him

SO NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

It was once again a nice sunny day, thanks to a certain redhead. The birds were chirping, the trees were blowing, and it was obviously a perfect day to spend time with friends. So they decided to hang out and not waste that day, so they all met up in B-pit, including Kyoya and Tsubasa. And it begins:

"Nice to see all of you, how ya been doing?" Asked tsubassa.

They all said "fine" or "alright"

Then their was a boring silence. It was never the same without Gingka. He always was the one that made their chatting fun and everybody always wished he would never stop talking.

"I wish Gingka was here, it's sooo boring without him" pouted masumane.

"Me too" they all said at once then sighed.

It was honestly hard to live without him, he was like part of them that if he was gone they will feel sick and feel like they're missing something important. His importance was like the importance of breathing.

" he and his beautiful eyes, always made my day shine" said king.

"Hey guys lets a play a game, we all take turns in telling what we like most about Gingka" suggested Kenta.

So they all sat down in a circle and started the game.

"I'll go first, the most thing I like about Gingka, is his kindness. No matter who you are, he would always respect you" said Kenta thoughtfully.

"Okay, my turn! I like most about him that he forgives people even though they were cruel to him, especially Ryoga" said king while remembering what happened at that time.

"my turn! The most thing I like about him is his loyalty to beyblade, even though he is the strongest bladder in the world, he uses his strength in good humble ways" said Chris as he looked at the floor to hide his red face.

"Guess it's my turn then. I like about him that he is a tough cookie, even though he doesn't look like one" said Aguma then looked at ceiling.

"what I like about him, that he comes up with the unexpected, he surprises you at the very last moment" said Dynamis as he was remembering his first battle with Gingka.

"what I like about him is that he accepts you for who you are, he never complains about you, he never tells you what you should or shouldn't do unless it's an advice" said Yuki then looked at the window and sighed.

"what I like about him, that he would never hurt your feelings no matter what you did wrong, he'll tell you in a polite way and give you an advice on it" said Tsubassa.

"what I like most about him, that he would always end up sleeping on the coach down in the basement waiting for me to fix his Pegasus. Watching his sleeping face is always so enjoyable" said Medoka trying to hide her blush that was covering her entire face.

"Uuuh, what I like most about him, that he's always their for you no matter how hard it is to get to you, he'll always find a way to protect you" said masumane looking at the floor with his hands on his face hiding something.

Everyone doughted that that was the most thing he liked about Gingka.

"well, I guess it's my turn. What I like most about him that even though he's in pain he tries to hide it, to not worry you, it's always us first, him last" said Kyoya while closing his eyes.

Everyone looked at him wondering if that was the most thing he liked about Gingka.

"Ooooh so in other words you like seeing him suffer" said Aguma as everyone agreed.

"What?! No. you guys said everything I wanted to say. And don't you guys think that you're not really honest with yourself. You guys were trying to hide your blush and I saw it. Gingka will be upset if he finds out that his friends are a bunch of perverts" said kyoya eyeing the group.

Everyone was blushing red, they knew that kyoya was right and they couldn't deny it. Kyoya gave a little smirk and got up. Then everyone got up and did nothing as usual.

It was now 3:00 Pm, so they decided to go for a walk.

" sooo, what do we do now?" Asked Tithi looking at the group.

They all ignored the ten year-old question and sighed. Gingka was always the one who would know what to do. They all looked at the sky just wondering were on earth could he be now.


	3. Where he was

*Somewhere were Gingka was at:

As the wind was blowing through his fiery red hair, he decided to rest because he was training since 5 in the mourning.

He laid down on the green grass, and put his arms behind his head and looked at the trees and almost seeing the sky.

He was deep in a forest, trees everywhere, it gave an excellent training area. If you knew how to train there of course!

He has trained for almost five years, not just in the forest, but he travelled everywhere, you'd be surprised were he goes.

He trained near a volcano, at the top of a mountain, in the desert. He also went to jungles and survived there with all the wild animals.

So he probably gone to the middle of nowhere, if you know where that is.

He trained morning night, hot or cold, winter or summer.

He never gave up, even though the way he was training was hard.

But if you would ask, why did he train that much? Why did he want to leave his friends and go on this mysterious training journey?

Only time would have the answer to that question.

Soon he fell asleep while watching the blowing trees. When he woke up, it was already starting to sunset. So he got up and sighed then said:

"five years is over. I think I should go back."

Then walked out of the forest. He always passed a small village when he left somewhere, the village he was at now, was a high technology one, that had some hotels.

So he decided to spend the night there. After he got his room number, he went to it and put his stuff on the bed then went to the bathroom and took a shower while his clothes were washing and almost dried.

The washer and dryer there worked really fast, in just minutes the clothes would be done. When he was done in the shower he put his clothes on and sat on the bed thinking.

He soon layed his head down on the pillow, and put his hands behind his head.

Then a light appeared and he looked at it then said " you can come out now"

so his bay magically transformed to a Pegasus. Pegasus looked at his master then without warning laid his head on his masters chest, causing Gingka to smile.

Then Gingka laid on his side and closed his eyes and after a couple of minutes fell asleep.

So Pegasus vanished and transformed to his bay-form and went to his special pocket on his masters belt. As the sun started to rise, Gingka got up and freshened up and left the hotel.

He was somewhat far from the city so it would take him a while to get there.


	4. A threat

***With the other group***

The sun was already up, and the bladders were still sound asleep.

Dynamus was the first to wake up, he just didn't feel right at all.

He wasn't sick, he just had a bad feeling about today.

Then suddenly his head started hurting until it was unbearable, he felt dizzy and sank to the floor, he knew a vision was about to appear because he was used to it.

In his vision he saw: a black sun, dark aura, and a mysterious figure ruining BayCity. Then it was all black, which meant death or the end of the world.

He panicked. Just then Tithi woke up.

He rushed to him and said: " Go and wake all of them up, tell them it's an emergency"

so Tith without questioning ran and woke everyone up. They all ran to Dynamus with a worried face.

" I just had a vision, and it's not good news, their is a death threat to BayCity, and if we don't see what it is and stop it, the end will soon come"said Dynamus looking with a panicked face.

All of them knew that when Dynamus has a vision like that, its true. So they all hurried and changed and left B-pit.

" where is the threat at?" Asked Kyoya while running with the others.

 **(Don't ask why were they running, it just seemed more dramatic).** Dynamus stopped and held his head with pain but managed to say: " where the old stadium was, in that area"

so they all ran in that direction. When they finally arrived, they all looked around to try to find any detail on the threat that they just herd.

Dynamus was now on his knees trying to make the pain go away. Everyone was worried, they tried talking to him to make him forget the pain but it was all in vane.

Then they herd an explosion that caught their attention, when they looked at it, they all gasped, someone who looked a little bit like Rago was walking calmly to them but stopped at a not to long distance. By this time Dynamus's headache was gone, so he stood up.

Then the unknown person said: " hello! Nice to finally meet you, oh legendary bladders! The name is slade, if you want to know, and you will probably want to say Goodbye to your world, because today you will all meet your doom. Well, except him of course, he is not here, not to worry when I'm done with you, he will have his turn in my own little way"then smirked at the thought of his little way.

So without warning he launched his bay, everyone reacted fast and launched their bays as well.

His bay was a dark one with Black aura surrounding it. It was very similar to nemesis's bay, but yet very different in a strange way.

It's power was incredible. It spun to the left and right. Which surprised everyone.

"This is freaking me out, it's spinning to the right and left. It's a balance type. Guys you better watch out!" Yelled Medoka as she was watching the data on her laptop.

It was spinning so fast it was like a tornado with a magnet, it pulled the other bays with great force.

" special move: Lightning Tornado" yelled Kyoya.

Then lightning and extremely strong wind appeared causing slades bay to move a little bit and wobble.

"They don't call us Legendary for nothing. You hear me?!" Yelled Kyoya as lightning started to hit the dark bay.

Slade showed panic in his face.

"If I were you, I would get out now before your bay breaks" yelled Aguma as his bay crashed into slades bay along with the others.

"Never underestimate the power of legend" yelled king as he increased his power in his attack.

"So tell me, where is your friend, he's the one I want" said slade.

Then he increased his spinning and all the bays flew but landed in the stadium with a thud.

They all were surprised at first, then they attacked again, the same way they did the first time. But slade knowing what was coming called a special move:

"Dark knight! Tornado Night Attack!"

To everyone's surprise, Dark Knight hit all the bays and most of them lost stadium out, leaving: Kyoya, Aguma and Chris.

The rest hoped with all their heart that they would win. It appeared that slade was holding back his power to make the legendary think he was weak and use all their power and eventually lose their stamina. Which successfully was achieved.

The three remaining bladers tried with all their might to stop the incoming attack but it was all in vane.

Chris's bay flew and lost stadium out.

And Aguma's bay was thrown in the air and hit the wall of the old stadium.

Kyoya looked at the group with a worried face. He honestly knew that he was going to lose which he hated to admit, but if all the legendary together lost, how would it be if he was by himself.

'Oh God! How did Gingka do this?' he thought to himself.

The thought of him made him smile, he always considered him as a rival and only a rival. But now he realized that he was wrong all along. Gingka was his friend and his, Yes HIS rival.

To his bad luck slade knew what he was thinking and wanted to tease him.

"Oooh, look at you Kyoya. Thinking about him, you know what? He isn't coming back. He lied to all of you. If he did say he wanted to come back, why isn't he here? He cares only about himself, letting you guys fight on your own so he can live his life, how dumb of all of you" Kyoya didn't believe a single word he said, actually none of them did.

They knew Gingka will never abandon them at the time of need. Then suddenly slade attacked Leone and sent his bay flying and lost as a stadium out.

Kyoya fell on his knees in defeat.

"So I win! You guys are really dumb thinking you can beat me. Now I have a certain blader I need to find" said slade as he held his hand and caught his bay.

"Why are you looking for Gingka?" Asked Kyoya.

Slade looked at him then said: "well because I have to get rid of him to take over the world"

Then without warning he launched his bay directly at Kyoya.

Before Kyoya could react, another bay hit slades bay causing it to fly back and land in front of slade. Kyoya was surprised, because he thought the bay was going to hit him.

Then the unknown bay flew up, and a hand caught it with ease. It was dark but you could see someone if they were up there. When they looked up they saw a figure laying down on his side, his head rested on his hand.


	5. What I like about you

When they looked up they saw a figure laying down on his side, his head rested on his hand.

"I was wondering. How are you going to get rid of me?" said the Unknown blader.

Then the blader stood up and jumped and landed softly on the ground.

They all gasped: "Gingka!" Then they all got up and ran to him.

Kyoya just stared, then Gingka offered a hand and pulled him up.

Kenta ran and stood next to him with excitement. Gingka grew taller, and he was indescribably handsome. Which caught slades eyes.

"So how are you going to get rid of me?" Said Gingka as he rested his hands on his hip.

Slade smirked and walked towards Gingka and stopped a few feet in front of him. "How am I going to get rid of you? I don't know, I could do this, or I could do that. But it's not enough, you could handle both of them. You know what? Looking closely at you now makes me realize that I should have fun with you. You know what I think about you?"

Everyone gritted their teeth, but Gingka stood emotionless and kept his cool.

Everyone knew what he was going to say was something bad.

"Don't you dare say anything!" Yelled Kyoya as he stood next to Gingka.

"Well, He doesn't seem to mind. Right Gingka?"

Gingka dropped his hands next to him and pushed some bangs on his face to cover his eyes.

"what I think about you: is that you are sooo beautiful, and not to mention your cuteness. How about you come and have some fun with me" said slade then licked his lips causing Kyoya to yell: "shut up! You hear me! Don't you ever say anything like that to him! Do you hear me?!"

Instead of keeping quite, slade added to his sentence: "so do you want to come?"

What Gingka did made everyone gasp, he simply walked to slade and said:

"you know what? I think that you're an idiot. Don't try to make me forget what you've done to them. You hurt them you hurt me. Now go to the other side and I'll show how to battle the right way"

so slade walked to the other side and got his launcher ready, Gingka did the same. "3..2..1.. Let It Rip" they both yelled and their bays landed on the stadium.

And the battle began. To end the battle quickly, slade called a special move:

"Dark Night! Special move: rock tornado" the bay spun fast and created black wind, then went to Pegasus and hit him so hard you could hear a crack.

Everyone gasped, and Kenta started to cry.

Kyoya was in shock, 'how did Pegasus break that easily?' Wondered Kyoya with sadness.

Slade smirked then said: "I win! And you thought you could beat me, oh cute one"

Then to everyone's surprise, Gingka smirked then said: "oh really?! When was the last time you looked at your bay?"

Everyone was puzzled. Slade looked towards his bay and gasped.

Dark knight was broken into a million pieces. It looked like sand now but with a metal color.

"Who won now? Tell me cause I don't know" said Gingka, then Pegasus flew back to his master.

Everyone was speechless. Slade stood up and walked to Gingka then said:

"beating me with my bay does not stop me from taking over the world you'd have to beat me hand to hand comeback"

Gingka then simply answered: "I know, but with your bay you had a better chance"

Slade looked at him with surprise, how could he answer him so calmly.

"Oh really?! You think you could beat me with hand to hand comeback, you're too fragile for that, just admit that I won and I will go easy on our little fun. What do you say?"

Answered slade with a smirk and decided to walk closer to Gingka until he was inches away from him.

"How about no? And I never agreed to anything. So get that thought out of your head and forget it." Answered Gingka then stepped back a little.

"I'll give you a deal, I'll give you three months until the big fight and we all could battle. But don't think I wouldn't try to send my fighters every now and then. And don't think I won't see you again until the big battle, I wouldn't want you to miss me." Said slade.

Then he turned his heel and walked away, then dark aura surrounded him, then he vanished.

Gingka sighed, he didn't want to meet his friends again like this.

When he turned around he saw everyone staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked curiously.

Then suddenly, Kenta ran to Gingka and jumped on him causing Gingka to lose his balance and fall on the ground Kenta over him.

The only thing Kenta did was tightening the sudden hug. "I missed you too, buddy!" Gingka said while hugging back.

Then he heard Kenta crying and felt tears on his jacket.

"Kenta, why are you crying? Tell me, I don't like seeing you like this" Gingka answered as he rubbed the back of Kenta's head and pull him of his jacket and sat him on his lap facing Kenta's face towards him, then he wiped Kenta's tears with his soft fingers.

Everyone awwed at the seen. Then Kenta finally answered: "I...just...missed...you" at those words Gingka hugged Kenta tight.

Then everyone started to have tears so they all joined the hug.

After that sad yet happy moment they all got up.

"I am so glad I came when I did" Gingka said while winking at Kyoya.

"Thanks, I don't know what would've happened to me if you didn't show up" said Kyoya then he put his hand on Gingka's shoulder.

Gingka nodded then looked towards Kenta and said: " well, well, someone is going to out grow me and sooner he'll be taller than me" Kenta smiled and everybody laughed at the comment.

"so Gingka, one question? What are we going to do now? nobody knows how to fight hand to hand comeback" asked Yuki sadly.

Gingka only sighed and looked at his bay then looked at everyone. He honestly knew he would be useless in this battle and he would probably be out in seconds, but he just couldn't leave them to fight on their own, so he finally answered Yuki's question:

"I don't know honestly, but I guess we could find someone to train us, we just can't learn it by ourself, so we should start looking for someone" they all thought it was a good suggestion, so they all nodded in agreement.

"Gingka, how about we go back to B-pit and discuss this" said Dynamus while putting his hand on Gingka's shoulder.

"Okay"

then they headed out of the stadium and walked towards B-pit. It was an awkward silence while walking there, nobody said a word.

When they finally reached there, they went inside and they all sat down silently waiting for the other to start the conversation.

Then a phone rang and Tsusbssa answered: "hello? Oh yes. Okay. Now? Sure. I'll be on my way" after the call ended Gingka spoke:

"a call from WBBA? You should go, can't keep Hikaru waiting"

Tsubassa was surprised that Gingka knew he was the Director, he wanted to surprise him with it.

Gingka winked, and Tsuabassa said "goodbye" then left.

Gingka sighed, then took his bay out and looked at it then sighed again. "What's wrong Gingka?" Asked Tithi sitting next to Gingka.

Gingka looked at him, then Tiki put his arm around his back. Tithi laid his head on Gingka's shoulder.

"You know, I just don't know. A lot happened today, I just don't seem okay with any of it."

Tithi got up and stood in front of Gingka and suddenly hugged him, Gingka hugged back.

"Don't feel that you're alone, we're all here for you, so don't worry about a thing" said Tithi as he massaged Gingka's back. Then Gingka broke the hug and Tithi sat next to him.


	6. Fun times return

Gingka looked at his bay again, as he was in deep thought he didn't notice Medoka coming and sitting next to him.

Then she suddenly snatched his bay, Gingka yelped in surprise. Everyone laughed at the scene.

"Medoka, Medoka, you never change" sighed Gingka with a pout.

Everyone laughed. Then Medoka got up and went downstairs. Gingka folded his arms and pouted a little bit. Everyone tried not to laugh but they managed just to giggle.

Gingka looked at the others then said: "seriously, you guys too?" They all nodded.

The group hasn't laughed like that in years, with Gingka back they felt like themselves, they felt ALIVE.

They all looked at him with that thought. Then Gingka got up and said:

"I'll give her three seconds before she starts yelling! One... two...three-"

then they heard: "Gingka! Help me!" Everyone ran to her except Gingka which he just stood and smiled, then he went down stairs and sighed at the door.

Pegasus was near the ceiling flapping his white wings. When he saw his master he flew down and stood next to him.

Gingka smiled and started to pet Pegasus. "Now you know why I always have to stay down here when you fix him, he just doesn't feel safe without me, I guess"

Madoka nodded. "Sorry about that Medoka, I should have followed you when you snatched Pegasus from my hand"

Gingka said giving Medoka a look that she always loved. Then he told Pegasus to transform back to his bay form and then handed it to Medoka.

She smiled at him then took it examined it. "Wow Gingka! No damages! You would think with that hit, it would had damaged part of your bay" everyone looked at Gingka surprised, then Chris asked: "so Gingka, how did it not get damaged?" Gingka looked at Chris then Medoka then his bay.

He walked towards his bay and held it in his hand, then finally answered: "I didn't train for five years for nothing, it also helps with the shield of armor that's on him, he isn't called galaxy Pegasus anymore, it's called Samuria Pegasus."

They all were amazed by this, leave it Gingka to amaze them. "You seem tired, the couch over their is all yours" said Medoka as she pulled Gingka by his arm and sat him on the couch.

"Medoka we're kind of old for this, I think I'm gonna stay at a hotel tonight, i got something's to think about anyway" said Gingka, then he noticed Medoka's sad face.

"Medoka don't get me wrong, I...I just have things to think about, okay? I'll be here in the morning, or if you guys want to meet somewhere, that's fine by me" medoka's sad face lit up, she looked at the others then Kyoya said:

"we could meet somewhere where there is no people, somewhere quiet, like the... bay forest"

Gingka looked at Kyoya then at everyone, then he nodded in agreement. Then they all walked upstairs and went to the door to leave, then Medoka hugged Gingka tight.

"Medoka, I ... can't ... breath" Gingka said.

So she broke the hug. And they all left.

"Hey Gingka! do you know a hotel you could stay at?" Asked Masumane as he walked next to Gingka.

"I think I know a couple" Gingka answered.

"I'm staying at one, if you want you could ask for a room" Gingka thought about it, he was going to say no, but he didn't want to hurt his friends feelings, so he agreed and went with Masumane.

When they arrived at the hotel, Gingka ordered a room and the staff showed it to him, to Masumane's luck, Gingka's was right across from his.

" goodnight masumane, see you in the morning" said Gingka.


	7. Not taking any chances

He then closed the door and put his stuff on the bed and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After a few minutes he came out. He was wearing a red shirt, and skinny dark blue pants, he took his bandanna off because he had a headache.

He got on the bed, and laid under the covers. He put his hands behind his head and thought:

'Am I really useless in this fight, no I'm not, I just have to train, that's all. It can't be that hard. But why was I calm when he abused me? maybe because I'm used to it. Probably. Maybe I didn't want to show them that I was bothered by it, but I was and still am. I was really scared when he said those horrible words. But I know that they were bothered by it, how come I didn't? Am I really used to it? That's so bad if I'm used to it.'

Then his thoughts suddenly went to Kyoya: 'I'm glad I came when I did, wait! He yelled at slade when he was about to say those stupid words, he was defending me, and I just stood there like a jerk, watching those stupid words been thrown at me, how dumb can I be?' Gingka's thinking was too much for him that he passed out.

Finally, the sun shined bright the next day. As the light made its way to Gingka still sleeping face, he moaned waking up. When he finally decided to get up he looked at the time it was almost 9:00.

Gingka got off of bed and went in the bathroom and changed and washed his face, and freshened up a bit.

Then he heard a knock from the door "hey Gingka, you awake? Everybody's waiting for us" masumane said from the other side.

With those words, Gingka opened the door and stepped out. Masumane blushed a little bit.

"Good morning Masumane! Sorry, I guess I slept in" apologized Gingka.

Then Masumane put his hand on his friends shoulder and said: "you're not the only one, my dear friend" then Masumane caught himself staring at Gingka's face.

Gingka looked at him and said: "we should be going, you told me they were waiting" so him and Masumane walked out of the hotel and walked towards Bey-Forest.

To their luck everyone was starting to show up, so no one waited on them. "I guess we're all here?" Asked Dynamus calmly.

Everyone nodded and sat down. They all looked at Gingka, when he realized it, he asked: "why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

They all looked away with a blush. Then Kyoya answered: "we were just waiting for you to start the conversation, uh, that's all" Gingka looked at him then the group unconvinced, but overlooked it.

Then finally said: "so, about yesterday, what do you guys think?" Everyone was speechless.

None of them knew what to do. Gingka sighed knowing the answer. "Like I said before, we just look for someone we can trust to train us" Gingka said looking at his lap.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then suddenly, a strong cold breeze came towards them causing Gingka to put his hands around his arms. Then the breeze became stronger, causing Gingka' hair to blow in motion of the wind.

The wind became so strong that a big branch started to crack above them, then they all heard a loud CRACK.

They all saw the tree falling above them aiming at Gingka. When Gingka looked up, he saw the big branch fall. So he got up and launched his bay.

Everyone stared at him, it was impossible to aim directly at a falling branch. But to their surprise, Pegasus hit the branch with ease and turned it into dust.

"I wasn't taking any chances" he said calmly then sat down and rested his head on the tree behind them.

Everyone simply just stared at him. "Guys I don't want to scare you but that's not natural wind." Gingka said as he looked at the sky.

Then they all herd a loud explosion causing everyone to stand up including Gingka.

They all ran to the place they thought the explosion came from, which was deep in the forest. They all gasped. They saw ten shadows looking like soldiers smirking at them.

"Greetings legendary bladders, we were sent by slade to give you a deal. Whether you guys surrender or we are ordered to fight" said one of the shadows which was probably the leader.


	8. It doesn't matter what he said

"We are not going to surrender, so shut up and get out of here" yelled kyoya as he stood in front of his group.

So the leader walked towards them and eyed the group, he studied each one of them. Then he spotted Gingka which made him walk to him and said:

"so you're the one slades interested in, he talks on and on about you, wait! aren't you the Gingka Huggani?" Gingka nodded.

"It's an honor to meet you!" Said the leader grabbing Gingka's hand and shaking it, Gingka then pulled his hand away.

Then the leader said: "the name's Kuro" then he winked at Gingka causing Kyoya to steam with noticed so he walked away.

"So you guys aren't going to surrender, you seriously think you guys could win? None of you know how to fight hand to hand comeback" said Kuro with a smirk.

They all glanced at each other, no one new how to fight. The shadows were getting excited. They knew they could win, but they didn't want to kill them because that wasn't the order from slade. He told them to show them their fighting skills so they'll get afraid.

Gingka looked at Kuro, he wondered why did he want to fight them, of course he knew why, but what kind of enemy would attack at the beginning of this so-called war. They're just going to reveal their fighting skills and their weaknesses.

So he walked up until he was next to Kyoya and Aguma. They both looked at him.

"Something wrong?" Whispered Kyoya.

Gingka summoned with his finger for them to come closer, so they did. "Let them fight, we'll know their skills and weaknesses" whispered Gingka.

They both nodded in agreement. The rest looked at them wondering what was going on. Kuro looked at Gingka wondering what he whispered. He looked at him for a very long time trying to figure out what was on his mind. Gingka caught his stare then folded his arms.

Kuro still didn't move his gaze at him. He finally walked to Gingka and looked at his face. Gingka was getting nervous, he Leaned back the closer Kuro leaned in. He had no way of defending himself, well except Kyoya and Aguma of course, but still.

When Kyoya realized this he pushed Kuro back and stood in front of Gingka .Gingka rolled his eyes at the movement. Then Kuro finally said:

"what did he tell you?"

Then Aguma answered: "Does it matter?"

Kuro simply answered: "yes it does, if he said anything about me I should know"

Kyoya by this time had a volcano on top of his head, he knew where this would lead to. He glanced at Gingka and wondered: 'why is he so calm? Kuro is talking about him'

then to Kyoya's surprise, Gingka walked to Kuro and pushed him back towards the other shadows, then said:

"it doesn't matter what I said, getting upset over it matters. You guys should really hide your weapons, I see a sword on your belt."

Kuro smirked at this, then an idea popped out of his head: "I just carry this around actually, but I fight hand to hand comeback, so hot and cute guy, how about you fight me, if you win sword fighting I'll leave, but if you loose you play with me" everyone wanted to strangle Kuro, he keeps on abusing their friend.

Kyoya was going to kill Kuro.

Then medoka said: "but Gingka you don't know how to sword fight, you don't have one"


	9. Kuro vs Gingka

"but Gingka you don't know how to sword fight, you don't have one"

Kuro smirked at this and said: "how about you come with me now? I don't want to hurt you before we play"

but to his surprise Gingka walked away and stood in the middle of the emptyness between his group and the shadows.

Then to everyone's surprise Gingka got out his bay and launched it in the air. When Pegasus appeared, it flew towards Gingka and stopped next to him.

Then Kuro yelled: "I said sword fight, not battle fight"

Gingka ignored his yelling and went to the other side of Pegasus. Everyone just looked at him, he soon started pulling something shiny out of a pocket. After he pulled it out, everyone gasped, it was a medium size shiny sword.

Then he walked with it towards Kuro and stopped a view feet in front of him.

"What's a samurai without a sword?"

He finally asked while holding it in a battle position. Kuro looked at the sword for a moment then looked at his own group.

They all nodded, so the clash of swords began. Kuro went first, he hit his sword directly at Gingka, but to everyone's relief he easily dodged it.

Kyoya looked at Gingka then his sword, 'how could someone as fragile as him be able to block an attack like that' thought Kyoya.

Then it was Gingka's turn to hit Kuro. He hit it on Kuro's sword causing both of them to be pushed back from force of the hit. It happened over five times until Kuro dodged Gingka's attack causing Kuro to step behind Gingka.

Gingka gasped, Kuro's sword was placed on his back so he didn't move. "You think you're really clever, how about you just come with me, while you're still alive" said Kuro with a smirk.

Gingka stayed emotionless while trying to come up with a strategy. Kyoya was worried, he didn't know what to do. 'Am I gonna just stand here while Gingka is getting hurt' Kyoya thought angrily to himself.

Gingka now had already came up with a plan.

"So, one question? Why would you hold onto a sword when your skills aren't related to it?" Asked Gingka calmly.

Kuro thought for a moment then said: "trying to catch me off guard aren't you, but let me tell you something: why is a, I don't know. A sexy guy like you trying to defeat me?" Everyone got angry by this.

Gingka took this chance and turned around quickly and knocked the sword out of Kuro's hand.

"Caught you off guard, didn't I" asked Gingka with a smirk.

Kyoya looked at Gingka with surprise.

'That was impressive coming from a guy so fragile and weak' thought Kyoya to himself.

Kuro was puzzled and shocked, 'how could a guy like him beat me, catching me off guard' thought Kuro while looking at Gingka.

Then Gingka's sword vanished and Gingka walked to his group. 'Leave it to Gingka to surprise us' thought Dynamus to himself.

Kuro however got mad and said: "I promise you next time, I will kill you, oh no wait... I'll kill you after we have our fun of course" Gingka rolled his eyes at the comment.

Then dark aura started to appear and with a blast, the shadows disappeared into the dark aura.

Gingka sighed and said: "what are we gonna do now" they all looked at each other for an answer but no one said anything.

Gingka sighed once more and said: "this really sucks, what if he comes back? I am not at all good at this, I barely won."

Kyoya walked to Gingka and placed his hand on his shoulder. Gingka looked up then looked down.

"It'll be alright. At least you won, at least you know a little bit about sword fighting, you really surprised me there, I thought you'd lose honestly. But leave it to you to surprise us" Kyoya said calmly.

Gingka nodded then said: "who knew the king of the beasts would be so kind? I always knew you were kind, but you hide it, for who knows why!"

They all laughed at the complement. Kyoya then removed his arm around his friends shoulder.

"What we could do now is train on our own until we find someone to properly train us, we're not going do nothing, you guys saw what happened today" said Gingka to the group.

Then Tithi walked to Gingka and asked: "Gingka, I was just wondering. But what did he mean by "our little fun" thingy"

Gingka didn't know what to answer. His face had a little blush, everyone could see it, so he tried his best to answer: "uuuuuum, he meant...I'm sorry Tithi you're just to young for this stuff" Tithi frowned at Gingka's answer.

Then Kenta asked too: "yeah! What fun was he talking about" Gingka had a light blush on his face.

Kyoya looked at Gingka then at the two youngsters, then he answered:

"what Kuro meant, is that he and Gingka are going to fight privately" Gingka sighed at the well answered answer.

Then Kyoya walked to Gingka and said: "you and me need to talk, after we go home" Gingka didn't answer but nodded.


	10. Kyoya gets his daggers

So they all started to get ready and soon they were walking towards the city. The walk home was boring, Gingka didn't say anything, Kyoya actually was worried for his friend.

He just came back and he's been abused multiple times by two different people. Kyoya looked at Gingka time to time. He looked at his face, his hands, and the way he walked.

Dynamus cleared his throat when he saw Kyoya looking at Gingka. So Kyoya looked away with a blush.

When they finally arrived at B-pit, they all sat down on a couch or just sat on the floor resting their head on the wall. Gingka sat on the floor, he stretched his legs, and rested his head on the wall.

Then Medoka said: "Gingka, do you want me to do something for you?" Gingka looked at her then answered: "there's nothing to do, Medoka".

They all looked gloomy, sad, and worried. Gingka eyed every single one of them.

Then he suddenly asked: "what do you guys usually do?" They all looked at each other, then Kenta answered: " "

well...we...uuuuuuh...we just hang out" Gingka raised his brow then nodded.

"Sure you do". Then Gingka got up and stood infront of them folding his arms.

Everyone just stared surprisingly. Then Gingka looked at Kyoya.

"Something wrong?" Asked Kyoya getting up.

Gingka just smiled and looked at the rest. Then he went out the door and said: "meet you at the old stadium!"

Then with the blink of an eye he disappeared. They all looked at each other then ran after him.

When they arrived at the stadium, they didn't see anything because it was dark. They all looked around, something wasn't stadium looked the same but something was odd.

"Something's off here don't you think?" Asked Gingka from the other side.

They all looked at him with a confused look. Then Gingka walked to them. But stopping at the other side of the stadium.

"Kyoya, launch your bey and we'll find out" Kyoya looked at him for a moment then launched his bey.

But something odd happened.

The bay stopped and landed on the ground with a thud.

"G..Gingka, what's going on" asked Kenta as he looked at Leone.

Kyoya looked at Kenta then at his bey, finally he looked at Gingka.

"Gingka, if this is a joke, I'm not in the mood" yelled Kyoya.

Gingka sighed, then walked to Leone and picked it up.

"I'm not joking Kyoya, the same thing happened to me three years ago" everyone was shocked at this.

"The reason why I brought you here, is because you're the only one for now that can have it" said Gingka walking to Kyoya and stopping right in front of him.

"What are you talking about? And why didn't Leone complete his launch?"

Gingka looked at him with a sad face. He knew how Kyoya feels because the same thing happened to him.

"Don't worry, I was more terrified than you are now, but you have to trust me on this, and what ever you do, don't lose faith in your Leone. Since it happened to me before I know how it works. It is painful but I'll do everything I can so you won't feel a thing" Gingka said in a calming voice that made Kyoya actually calm down.

"This is how I got my sword" Gingka said then gave Leone to Kyoya.

"The reason why Leone did not have a full launch is because he went to the bey world. Your Leone will come back, so don't worry." Explained Gingka while looking at Kyoya.

All Kyoya could do was watch Gingka's eyes. His eyes shined like gold.

Then Gingka walked to him and said: "your Leone went to choose your weapon, what ever he chose you have to keep it, I have a feeling that slade sword fights, so that's why I need you to fight as well. Us four are the only ones that can have it, which is why we have to use it wisely. Me, you, Ryoga and Chris can have any weapon from the bey world as long as it suits us" the only thing Kyoya could do is nod.

"Well Gingka, I'm not gonna let you have all the fun" said Kyoya with a smirk.

Gingka chuckled a little and turned around. Light blue aura surrounded him and then he opened a portal and said: "are you ready?" Kyoya nodded.

Then a bright green light appeared, and Leone came out looking a little different. Leone had armor on his fur and shined a bright green.

When Leone landed on the ground, Gingka used Pegasus to close the portal. All Kyoya could do was stare at Gingka then at Leone.

Then he walked to Leone and felt over his armor. Then he saw a pocket and figured that may contain the weapon. When he got the weapon out, he saw two daggers. So he held them both which they suited him perfectly.

"your beys power also increased, but it can decrease if you don't train" said Gingka while catching his breath.

"You can't change your weapon, so you're basically stuck with it. You can also increase its power so it will become stronger and won't fail you in battle, the weapon is also unbreakable, even if did it can repaired itself using your energy" Kyoya nodded.

Then with a flash of green light, Leone turned to his bey form and vanished.


	11. Is his beauty natural?

Then Gingka suddenly asked: "did you feel anything?"

Kyoya looked at him then shook his head.

Then Gingka became dizzy. "I really should stop doing this to myself" said Gingka while trying to catch balance.

Then aguma walked up and put a hand around his shoulder. "Thanks" Gingka simply said. Aguma nodded as to say your welcome.

Then Kenta asked: "do what?" Gingka looked at him then smiled:

"oh, when I open the portal to the bey world, it wares me out. But, I should be fine, just a goodnight sleep, and I'll be alright" Kenta nodded then hugged Gingka.

"Come on guys, lets go back" said king.

So Gingka moved Aguma's arm from around his shoulder and walked out of the old stadium along with the others.

On their walk to the B-pit, there were all quiet. They all took quick glances at Gingka. He was walking fine now but you could see that he was tired.

Medoka vowed when they reach B-pit that he'll take a nice long nap. And if he refused she was going to use force.

When Medoka unlocked the door, they all went inside. They all sat in her living room. "So, what do you guys wanna do?" Asked King.

"Well, Gingka is not going to do anything until he takes a nice long nap" said Medoka as she looked at Gingka.

"Oh come on Medoka, I'm not that tired" pouted Gingka as he leaned back on the couch.

"How about we watch a movie?" Suggested Masumane.

Kyoya looked at the group then Gingka. They all nodded , so a movie it was.

So Medoka chose a random movie and put it in. They all got comfortable and sat down. Gingka sat at the end of the couch and rested his arm on the arm of the chair. As the movie began Kenta got up and sat next to Gingka. A couple minutes after the movie, Masumane got up and sat on the floor next to Gingka.

 **(Time Skip )**

After the movie was finished, they all sighed, the movie was so boring.

"Medoka, this is the last time you pick a movie" pouted Masumane.

"Well, you told me to pick any random one" yelled Medoka.

"Hey, Gingka, what did you think?" Asked Kenta.

But there was no answer. Then Kenta got up and looked at Gingka, then blushed.

Gingka's right arm was loose at the end of the couch and was sound asleep. His eye were closed. He actually looked beautiful.

His breathing was quiet and not a sound was herd from him. Kenta looked at him and blushed again. Then he played with Gingka's hair, but Gingka didn't wake up.

"Wow he really must be tired" Kenta finally said loudly enough for the others to hear him but not Gingka.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kyoya as he stood next to Kenta.

When Kyoya looked at Gingka he blushed so hard that his face turned red.

When the others saw Kyoya and Kenta they instantly went to them.

When they saw Gingka they all blushed red.

"Wow, is his beauty natural?" said Masumane while trying to hide his blush.

"We should probably lay him down" suggested Dynamus.

So they all blushed hard at the suggestion. "Who's going to lay him down?" Asked Chris.

"I'll do it" said Kyoya.

So they moved out of his way.

He honestly didn't know how to pick him up and lay him down. So he hesitantly held his loose arm and put his arm under his knees (bridal style) and lied him down at the other end of the couch.

When Kyoya lied him down Gingka rolled to the other side. Then Medoka got a blanket and gave it to Kyoya. So he put the cover on Gingka. Then stood back. They all admired his sleeping face.

"We should go to another room to talk" said Dynamus.

So they all agreed and left to go to another room.


	12. Awkwardness

They all went down to the basement and started their conversation:

"I'm worried about Gingka" said Medoka.

"How come?" Asked Tithi.

"You guys are too young for this" said Aguma.

Kenta and Tithi pouted then said: "we're not 10 anymore, we're 15. We deserve to know what's wrong with Gingka"

Kyoya was getting annoyed but he agreed. They were going to figure it out sooner or later.

Then Kyoya looked at the group, they nodded. So he started explaining:

"do you guys know what abuse means?" They both nodded.

"You're probably thinking the kind of abuse where an adult hits a child, but that's not the kind of abuse we're talk about. There are different types of abuse. But the one Gingka is facing is most definitely the worst type" Kenta gasped at this then said:

" worst abuse?" Kyoya nodded then continued:

"yes, I don't like saying this but Gingka is beautiful and attractive, okay? So some people like those kind of guys. Like Slade and Kuro. They want to have sex with him or possibly rape him. So that's why we should keep them away from Gingka"

after Kyoya explained he leaned against the wall. Kenta and Tithi looked at each other with sadness. They had tears in their eyes.

"But that's not going to him, because we all are going to protect him" said Aguma.

"Im going to check on him" said Kyoya.

They all watched him as he went up the stairs and went to Gingka.

They all sighed at this and did nothing. When Kyoya entered the living room, he went to the couch where Gingka was still sleeping.

He looked at his sleeping face then smiled to himself.

'Gosh, Gingka , do you have to be that cute and beautiful?'

He then leaned in and played with Gingka red hair.

'Wow, so soft' he then brushed the loose bangs from Gingka's eyes.

'What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this. But I can't help myself. He's too damn cute'

he then touched Gingka cheek by mistake. 'His face is too soft, no wonder why Kuro looked at his face for a long time' he then removed his hand and got up.

He looked at him for a long time.

Then Gingka's eyes fluttered open, and he moaned while getting up. Then he looked up and caught Kyoya's stare, then he asked:

" hey...um...is something wrong?" Kyoya broke his stare and answered nervously:

"um...no...why you ask?"

"Well, you were staring, I was wondering if you were okay?"

Kyoya looked at him then said: "I'm fine, how was your nap?"

Gingka looked at him then said: "good, I guess" then he got up and stretched. Which turned Kyoya on badly.

"I'm going to freshen up a bit, be right back" said Gingka as he made his way to a nearby bathroom.

'That was really an awkward moment' chuckled Kyoya to himself.

After a few minutes Gingka came out. "you could have gone, you know" said Gingka as he walked to Kyoya.

"Well, I thought I'd just wait for you" answered Kyoya with a blush.

Then they went to the others. "Hey guys" said Gingka as he entered the basement. They all looked at him and tried to play calm. Because they were just talking about him.

"Hey Gingka!" Said Kenta as he ran to Gingka and gave him the biggest hug ever. His hug was so hard that he kept on squeezing Gingka's waist.

Gingka was trying to breath but he needed space. "hey, Kenta, can you let go of me? I can't breath" asked Gingka.

"Oh sorry" replied Kenta as he let go of Gingka.

"I have to watch out from your breathtaking hugs" Gingka teased as he ruffled his green hair.

They all laughed at them.

Then Medoka walked to Gingka and said: "I was wondering, just wondering... how old are you?"

Gingka looked at her with a look that said: 'seriously' , then answered: "well if you really want to know, I'm 18" Gingka answered while resting his hand on his hip.

"Yes!" Said Medoka.

Gingka gave her a puzzled look then asked: "is something wrong with my age?"

After medoka realized what he said she became quite nervous but managed to say: "oh nothing, nothing at all, um...you see...it's just nothing".

After her answer, Gingka decided to drop the subject before it comes more awkward.


	13. Fragile wrists

Kyoya started to feel his blood boiling, his heartbeat was increasing, and steam was coming out of his head. (Not letterly).

Then he walked to Gingka and said: "I believe we have somethings to talk about" before Gingka could do anything, Kyoya reached for his hand and pulled him out of the the shop and into the street.

So they walked. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" Asked Gingka while hugging his arm trying to feel warm.

"You cold?" Asked Kyoya noticing Gingka shivering.

So he stopped at a nearby shop and bought two warm cops of Nescafé. Gingka accepted it gratefully and they continued their walk.

"So Gingka, about Kuro" asked Kyoya then took a sip of his Nescafé.

"Oh, what about him?" Gingka answered.

"What about him?! He's abusing you and you say what about him, not to mention slade. Gingka you don't have to act brave because of us. I know you're scared in the inside and probably don't want to show it to them, which is a good thing. But it's not healthy keeping it inside you, you have to talk to someone so you can reveal the stress that's on your chest Gingka" Kyoya answered.

Gingka looked at him then sighed: "well, you see, I'm...uhhhh...kinda used to it" answered Gingka nervously.

"WHAT?" Yelled Kyoya.

"It's not the first time someone called me those words"

Kyoya felt his heart break, who knew why? He felt something inside him snap and couldn't think straight, he was going to kill whoever dared to say those words to him.

Then he grabbed Gingka wrists and pinned him on the wall. With that sudden movement, Gingka's Nescafé fell on the floor with the thud causing Gingka to jump a little bit.

"Who did that to you?" Yelled Kyoya.

Gingka looked at him with fear. The last time he had been pinned to the wall didn't end well. He tried to break the grip but Kyoya was still angry. Not at him, he was angry at the people who dared to do that to him.

But his worst fear was: they didn't do 'it' with him, right?

Gingka was terrified, he knew Kyoya wouldn't do 'that' to him, but it just brings back memories, painful, fearful memories.

He didn't know why Kyoya was acting like this. He didn't know why Kyoya was getting aggressive. Then he felt Kyoya squeezing his wrists so tight he though they might break. Kyoya on the other hand, didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it. Just the thought that someone doing 'that' to him made him shudder.

His hands around Gingka's small wrists kept on squeezing making Gingka struggle so they wouldn't break. He knew if they got broken he would be useless for the rest of the war.

He tried everything he could to get Kyoya's grip of his wrists, but that was all in vane. The more he struggled, the tighter the grip became.

Tears started to fall from his golden brown eyes from the pain. It was like gold was really falling from his eyes. He tried telling Kyoya that it hurts, but the king of the beasts only increased his grip. He tried to push himself off the wall but he couldn't.

Tears streamed down his eyes like a golden waterfall. His tears reached his cheeks and fell down on his neck. A few tears landed on Kyoya making him look up and gasp.

He saw Gingka's tears falling down his cheeks. He finally realized that he had hurt Gingka's small fragile wrists. So carefully he took his hands off Gingka's wrists and wiped Gingka's tears off his cheeks.

Gingka's eyes opened wide and he got his hands off the wall and looked at Kyoya realizing through his eyes that he felt guilty and was sorry.

Then he removed part of his glove off his wrist and gasped, for it has turned pale white and a faint blue but it was visible.

Kyoya then took Gingka's hand and examined it and massaged it a little. This time, instead of feeling pain, Gingka felt the carefulness of Kyoya's touch. But when Kyoya touched the blue spot, Gingka hissed and tried to pull his hand back but Kyoya whispered:

"shhhh, it's okay, I'm sorry, I really am, shhhh...you'll be fine"

then he carefully pulled Gingka to a hug.

He felt Gingka's warmth and he felt that never wanted to let go.

They stayed like that for a while. He then noticed that Gingka wasn't moving nor was he whimpering.

He turned Gingka around and saw Gingka's eyelashes closed.

"Did I really hurt him that much?" He then sat down and laid Gingka's body on his lap, and resting Gingka's head on his chest.

He felt Gingka's body warmth and his hand couldn't help it, so he started touching Gingka's body.

He felt his chest, his neck and thighs.

Then suddenly stopped.

"I don't like Gingka that way, but every time I'm around him I feel different. I got angry when slade and Kuro were talking shit to him, but I'm just overprotective that's all, I'm sure" he said to himself.

He then realized how dark it was getting, so getting up and Gingka bridal styles in his arms he started to walk to his apartment.

'WoW Gingka! You're lighter than a feather' he thought.


	14. Not an update, but some tips

Hey! I'm huggani16, obviously! And I would like to give you some tips about this story, or let's just say...explaination:

1) this is a gay story...so before I post anymore chapters, I want you to know, so if you don't like these kind of stories...them don't read...please.

2) you Guys abiously know who is the pair...so it's Kyoya x Gingka

3) all the shadows are made up characters...so don't get confused

4) I am thinking of changing slades name to something else, because it reminds me of robin ( young justice)

5) I may make other pairings, but it's all related to Gingka. (So if you're a Gingka lover, I'm open for any ideas about him)

6) as I said on the last point, I'm a huge fan of Gingka, so expect all my stories is probably going to be about him

7) I'm not saying that I'm not going to update...but I expect you guys to review, so I can know what you Guys think and so I can know that my story is being read

8) I'm actually new here, I joined last month. So I'm still getting the hang of it

9) if an idea ever pops into your head about Gingka, you can always tell me and I'll make sure I write it

thats all I got for tips...so make sure you review ( I'm not trying to be rude) and I'll make sure I'll post a new chapter this week.


	15. Chapter 15

**I reread this from the beginning and noticed that it's kind of hard to read. So I decided to you know, edit it. I'll have to delete it in the process and resubmit it. But don't worry, I'll have it finished by tonight and maybe post a new chapter.**

 **Thanks for understanding!**


	16. What is this feeling?

**Sorry for the really long wait. And I would like to thank for all the people who favorited or following my story. It really means a lot to me.**

Luckily for both of them, nobody was out in the streets due to the heavy rain.

Kyoya with Gingka in his arms, walked to the apartment he was staying at and laid Gingka on the bed. He took Gingka's jacket off and scarf and put them in the dryer.

He then got some medical supplies and tried to do the best he could to heel Gingka's wrists.

He grabbed some white fabric **(I forgot what's it called** ) and rapped it around both of Gingka's wrists.

'Why in hell did I do that? Why did I get so upset over something that involves him? Why do I care about if someone did 'it' to him?' He thought.

He looked at the clock and noticed it was already 9 o'clock, too late to go back to B-Pit.

He got his phone out and called the rest so they won't make a fuss about it tomorrow. He dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello Kyoya, WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?" She yelled on the other line of the phone.

"Um, hey Madoka. Thanks for busting my eardrums. Tell the others that it suddenly started to rain so I took Gingka to my apartment" Kyoya answered while rubbing his ear.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow" Madoka answered and hung up.

Kyoya looked back at Gingka and saw his eyes still closed. He leaned forward and gently took of his Bandanna. Gingka's bangs slid on the sides of Gingka's face causing him to be more attractive.

He stared at his face and played with Gingka's hair for a bit.

'Why in the world am I doing this? Why can't I stop touching him?' He thought.

He then stopped and placed Gingka's bandanna on the bedside and went to get something to eat from the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Gingka woke up. He notices he was laying on a bed so he got up.

He tried to remember what happened. The memories flashed in his head and he sighed and got up.

"Oh, that's what happened" he said to himself.

He sat up and rubbed his forehead, he then looked at his wrists and remembered what happened to them. He took of part of his glove and stared at the bandages.

"Hey, are you alright?" Came a voice from the door.

Gingka looked up and smiled and said: "yeah, I'm alright. Thank you"

Kyoya then sat next to Gingka and said: "I'm really sorry for what I did to you"

"oh, it's alright" replied Gingka.

"No it's not! I hurt you" yelled Kyoya frustrated.

Gingka looked at him surprise and asked: "but why did you get angry all of a sudden?"

Kyoya was surprised by this sudden question but answered anyway.

"I don't really know. It kind of gets to me when people talk like that about you. You don't deserve what they say. And when you told it's not the first time someone said those words I freaked out, thinking they hurt you in a bad way"

Gingka looked at him surprised. "What? No...no...no...no no one hurt me in that way, thank goodness. But I guess you could call it an almost" confessed Gingka.

Kyoya then felt a sudden ache in his heart and thought: 'damn! What is this feeling? Why do feel like this when I'm only around Gingka?'

He looked at Gingka again and his heart skipped a beat. He felt his face go red with a blush.

"Are you okay?" Asked Gingka with an oblivious tone.

"Yeah, I'm alright? It's getting late we should go to bed" he answered.

'Wait, I don't have a couch in my apartment since I got recently, does that mean me and Gingka are gonna sleep together?' He blushed at the thought and said:

"I guess we're gonna have to share the bed" Gingka chuckled and nodded.

"Here, put these on" said Kyoya hanging him some clothes to sleep with.

"Thanks, I'll be right back" and he left the room to change in the bathroom.

When he left Kyoya sat on the bed and put his head on his hands and said to himself quietly.

"This feeling can't possibly be what I think it is, but it's kind of impossible to not feel them when you're around him"

When Gingka came back Kyoya literally gasped.

Here standing in the door way, was Gingka wearing some not too tight pans and an oversized sweatshirt that kinda showed his shoulder.

Kyoya could feel his face blush. "The shirt is kinda too big" complemented Gingka sitting next to Gingka.

"Yeah, it does. But it suits you and actually looks nice on you" Kyoya yelled at himself after saying that but then said:

"in good way"

Gingka chuckled and sat on the other side of the bed. He got under the covers and laid down on his side, back facing Kyoya.

"Well, I'm gonna go change" said Kyoya as he walked away.

When he interned the bathroom he looked at the mirror and said: "yep, it's definitely what I thought"

he took his shirt off and put on another.

When he finished he went back to his room and saw Gingka's sleeping face now facing him.

He got under the covers and scooted next to Gingka to make sure he's asleep, which he was.

He played with Gingka's hair and caressed Gingka's cheek softly not wanting to wake him up.

'I guess I do have those feelings'

His thumb accidentally touched Gingka's lips and he leaned forward till he was inches away from them and said:

"I love you Gingka"

and with that he placed his lips on Gingka's soft ones.

He felt like he didn't ever want to let go. He broke the kiss and kissed again.

'I can't get enough of his lips' he thought.

He then felt his hand was going underneath Gingka's shirt and he instantly panicked.

'No, I can't do this...I shouldn't. If I start I might never stop' he pulled his hand away quickly with a panicked face.

'I'm not going to be like other people' he reminded himself

He then laid down and looked at Gingka's peacefully sleeping face and smiled.

"Damn he's cute" he said and with that he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **So what did you think? If you have any suggestions please comment or pm me.**

 **Dont forget to review**


	17. A Phone Call

**I apologize for the very long wait, and I feel bad for it. But I hope this chapter will make up for my lateness**

As the sun streamed in through the window of the room, Gingka slowly woke up. He felt some weight on his chest. So he looked down and saw Kyoya's arm laying on him carelessly.

He also noticed that Kyoya was clinging to his body. (Hugging it).

He blushed a little and looked away not even trying to get up. For first of all, he didn't want to get up. And second, Kyoya was preventing him to do so. So he just laid there without attempting to move. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

After a few hours, three to be exact. Kyoya woke up. Noticing how he was hugging Gingka in his sleep.

He felt something warm, so he looked at Gingka and noticed that he was as close to him as he was himself. He blushed as red as Gingka's hair.

'This feels good, having him hug me in his sleep' Kyoya thought. 'I wish we could stay like this'

He then herd Gingka mumbling something, which sounded like: "you're so warm" this left Kyoya in a surprised shock.

He blushed more redder than before if that was possible. He then fixed his position so Gingka would be resting his head on Kyoya's chest. And Gingka still was clinging to him.

Kyoya smiled to himself and a sudden thought entered his mind: 'I wish we could do this all the time' he then gasped at his own thought and looked at Gingka. 'Maybe that could be possible, I mean Gingka likes being around me or I think he does'

'what happens if I confess to him? Will things be the same between us if he rejected me?'

'Could he like me?'

He then started to touch Gingka's shoulder. 'His skin is soft' he commented in thought.

'It's a creamy color'.

He suddenly remembered the kiss that he stole from the redhead last night in his sleep. He then looked at the clock on the night stand and saw it was already ten o'clock.

'If I don't get my ass up now everyone will get upset and maybe suspicious' thought Kyoya.

'But I don't want to ruin the moment here' he thought while looking at Gingka's cute sleeping face.

'Maybe I should get up, I don't want to freak him out when he sees me right next to him the second he wakes up' thought Kyoya then carefully slid Gingka off of his arm. He then got up and went to take a shower.

After a few minutes Gingka slowly started to wake up. He slowly sat up and looked around the room. Realizing he was in Kyoya's room, he got up and made the bed up.

When he was done he saw Kyoya walk in. "Good morning Gingka" Kyoya said while drying his hair with the towel.

"You too...gosh! I'm not used to sleeping this late" said Gingka while stretching his arms forward exposing some of his chest.

'Oh my god, I don't think I can take this anymore' thought Kyoya while looking at Gingka's chest.

He had to fight the urge to jump on him and capture his lips.

"Do you mind if I took a quick shower before we left?" Asked Gingka standing up.

Kyoya looked at him and blushed but managed to answer: "uh, yeah sure. Your clothes are in the dryer. If you want me to get them I-" he then was interrupted when Gingka said: "oh it's fine, no need to trouble yourself. I'll get them myself" and with that he left the room.

Kyoya sank on the bed thinking: 'this is a bad idea, a really bad idea. I can't hold it down anymore.'

He then rolled over and continued: 'I don't want to hurt him but I just can't control my emotions'

He then got up and left the room heading to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took an energy drink out. He started opening it when it was suddenly taken away from him and put back in the fridge.

He looked at one who did it noticing it was Gingka.

"What you do that for?" He asked.

"You're not having an energy drink the first thing in the morning" Gingka answered folding his arms on his chest.

"And why can't I?" Asked Kyoya coming up with an idea.

"First of all, its bad for you. Second of all, it's disgusting. And third and most important it's addictive" replied Gingka counting the reasons on his fingers.

"Oh really? So what you are trying to say is that you're concerned about my health" replied Kyoya with a smirk.

"And if I did?" Answered Gingka leaning on the fridge.

'I really want to make a move on him' thought Kyoya.

'He's just so adorable when he's like that' He then walked closer to Gingka and put an arm on the fridge, body in front of Gingka's.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Asked Gingka with an innocent tone.

'I am about to kiss you' he thought and leaned in.

Gingka was too surprised to do anything. He felt Kyoya leaning in holding his chin.

'Just what is he doing? Why do I feel warm all of a sudden?' Gingka asked in thought.

Kyoya leaned in more until his lips brushed Gingka's soft ones. But before he could capture the younger' lips, a phone rang.

The sudden ring caused him to lean away from the redhead. He then grabbed his phone and answered with a yell making Gingka flinch.

"WHAT?"

"Jeez Kyoya, ever heard of a soft hello?" Answered Masumane.

"What do you want?" Answered Kyoya rudely.

"Where the hell are you two?" Asked Masumane.

Kyoya sighed clearly forgotten that they were supposed to meet today at ten, and now they were a half an hour late.

"We woke up late" he answered.

"Why? Did you do something last night?" Asked Masumane clearly irritated.

"What? No! I'm not like you" answered Kyoya.

"Oh okay, I guess I still have a chance" answered Masumane mumbling at the end.

"Oh my f***ing god! How can you think like that about him?" Answered Kyoya overhearing his mumbling.

"Well, it's like you don't have those intentions" answered Masumane.

After he said that Kyoya started walking away for he didn't want Gingka overhearing his talk. He went to the other room and answered: "oh really?"

He then heard Masumane bumping into something clearly doing the same thing he did just now.

"Just wait till you both come" and with that he hung up.

He left the room and went to the kitchen where Gingka was at and placed his hand on Gingka's shoulder.

"You ready?" He asked.

Gingka nodded and they walked out of the apartment locking the door behind them.

The walk to B-pit was awkward. The highest level of awkwardness.

'I shouldn't have done that, why did I do that? Damn for Masumane for interrupting us!' He thought.

"Why didn't you tell me that we were going to meet at Ten?" Asked Gingka.

"I..I... uh, forgot to" he answered not sure of what Gingka's reaction might be.

"Was that Masumane just now?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" Answered Kyoya slightly irritated by the fact the Gingka knew that he was talking to.

What is that word called? Ah yes, jealous.

"There is only one person who can irritate you, and that person is Masumane" answered Gingka in a matter of a fact tone.

Kyoya chuckled at this and said: "he's not the only one" and with that they both laughed.

When they both reached B-pit, they walked in causing the rest to look up.

"Gingka!" Squealed Masumane like a fangirl and went to hug the redhead.

He jumped on him with a hug, slightly squeezing Gingka in the process.

He looked at Kyoya and stuck his tongue out causing Kyoya to growl in response.

"You can let go of Gingka now" said Aguma knowing what Masumane's intentions were.

But to put it fair, who doesn't?

So Masumane slowly broke the hug and patted Gingka on the back. Kyoya rolled his eyes with pure jealousy.

"So since we are all here, we can discuss what I'm about to say" said Dynamis.

They all nodded.

"I called some of the guardians of Mist Mountain and none of them were able to train us, Gingka and Kyoya have a sword so we are not entirely useless until then but that leaves the rest of us"

Gingka and Kyoya exchanged a glance and nodded.

"I'm able to give Chris a weapon and maybe even Kenta since he shares the star fragment with Ryoga, but the rest of you is hard, I could do it but it's gonna be really hard and might end badly"

"I'll try until then to get the weapons but it's going to take some time, I don't want to do anything wrong and hurt you guys, so until I can open the Bay portal with ease you guys should train...uh-"

explained Gingka but was interrupted when Masumane answered striking a pose: "Kung fu style"

Everyone looked at him with a 'really?' Look and rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, I think you guys know what I mean" said Gingka and leaned on a wall.

They all nodded and didn't say anything after that.

The silence between the group was haunting. No one knew what to say to break the silence or maybe they didn't want to start a conversation.

'Man this is awkward' thought Masumane.

'Damn that Kyoya! Why does he have to be my rival? Can't me and Gingka be together without him interfering?

'Gingka!'

He looked at his friend clearly checking him out. 'Gosh, he's sexy! His hips, his lips, his chest and his thighs...oh my, everything about him is beautiful. His eyes, his soul, his heart. Gosh I'm getting hard just by looking at him'

He then heard someone clear their voice. He looked at the sound noticing that the rest of them were glaring at him clearly caught him in his act.

He looked at Kyoya who was steaming in anger and ready to tear him apart.

He smirked thinking about his next move. He stood next to Gingka and asked: "so Gingka, are you free tonight?" Gingka lifted his head and answered: "why you ask?"

Masumane then slid his arm behind Gingka's shoulder and whispered: "because I really need you" he paused and pulled Gingka closer to him then continued.

"Badly"

Kyoya at this point was either going to explode, make a scene or kill Masumane or all the above.

Masumane noticed this and smirked in victory.

Gingka politely pushed Masumane away and walked away saying: "I swear my friends are getting weirder and weirder everyday"

What stopped him from walking further was when his cellphone rang which earned everyone's gaze.

He got his phone out of his pocket and hesitatingly answered: "hello?"

He then heard a male voice at the end of the line. "Hello Gingka! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?"

Gingka was surprised to say the least and answered: "um, I think you got the wrong num-"

But was interrupted when the guy said: "no I have the right number alright, it's you that doesn't remember me"

"could you give me your name maybe it will ring a bell?"

"Ah yes, sorry about that. The name is Hotaru Akagi, we met four years ago"

"Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru, oh...no. You mean that guy I met-" but was interrupted again by Hotaru.

"Hey! What wrong with me?"

"Nothing, what did you Want?"

"I actually called to check on you but that would be lying, I actually called to assist you and the legendary with the fight against the shadows"

"you are?"

"Yes I am, after all I don't want you to get hurt"

"well thanks but"

"but what?" Answered Hotaru.

"Are you willing to do that? I mean it's going to be hard considering none of us knows to sword fight"

"yes, I know but I'm willing to do everything for you"

Gingka rolled his eyes and said: "don't even bother thinking about that, I already gave you my answer and I said what I said"

"well, since we are both older and mature you may change your mind when I come tomorrow"

"you are coming tomorrow? When?"

"At six, afternoon"

"yeah, should I meet you at the airport?" Asked Gingka.

"Yeah, well bye"

"bye" and with that they both hung up.

Gingka turned around and said: "I met someone four years ago who knew how to sword fight, he said that he'll be wanting to train us, he'll come tomorrow evening and I'm supposed to meet him at the airport"

Then Dynamis asked: "what's his name?"

"Hotaru Akagi" they all nodded.

Kyoya was kinda suspicious with who Gingka was talking.

'It clearly seems that Gingka doesn't feel comfortable around this Hotaru guy, and that's when I step in and protect him'

 **So guys, what sis you think? Please comment.**

 **guys I'm at loss here, I don't know whether I should do the following :**

 **1) end the night with Masumane x gingka**

 **or**

 **2) introducing Hotaru in the next chapter**

 ***if you have any other ideas please pm me or comment in a review.**

 **please comment and choose whether you want option 1 or 2 and if you can please explain why you chose that, it will make things more clearer to me.**

 **thank you.**

 **p.s.s: I'm currently writing a new story called Treat You Better. It a Madoka x Gingka fanfiction. Please check it out, I only got one chapter done. But please see it and don't forget to review.**

 **Bye, see you later!**


	18. Stop it, Masumane!

**Here is the next chapter! I really hope you'll like that**

 **warning: contains yoai (upper body only)**

The rest of day was at a high level in boredom. After Gingka explained the call with Hotaru, he didn't say anything. He sat down on the couch and didn't look anywhere in particular.

Kyoya however never never gazed away from Gingka, his eyes never left Gingka. He was concerned about the call. It was clear that Gingka didn't like that guy, and was probably going to be uncomfortable around him.

'I wonder how did Gingka meet that guy, and what really bothers me is why Gingka doesn't like him. It's rare for Gingka not to like someone, so if he doesn't like that guy then Hotaru is going to be bad news' thought Kyoya.

Masumane on the other hand was thinking about Gingka too. He too noticed the tension in the call. He knew something was off with that guy even though he had never met him.

'What really bothers me is when Gingka said that he had already gave him his answer. What answer? What question would Hotaru possibly ask that could cause Gingka to become uncomfortable like that?'

He looked at Gingka and couldn't help but blush.

'Man! If only I could take him home with me and make a move on him!' He thought dreamily.

He felt drool on his chin, he immediately wiped it off not wanting to cause attention.

It was now 6pm. Time sure was running fast. The rest of legends went home leaving Gingka, Kyoya, Masumane.

The three were sitting on a couch with Gingka in the middle.

"Gingka...I'm bored" pouted Masumane.

Kyoya rolled his eyes irritatingly and left the room.

"And what am I supposed to do about it?" Asked Gingka irritated as well.

Masumane smirked and came closer to Gingka.

"Just stay right where you are" he said.

He put his hand on Gingka's chest and trailed it to his neck. He then leaned in laying his head on Gingka's shoulder.

"H..hey, what do you think you're doing?" Asked Gingka slightly nervous.

Masumane ignored the question and placed his tongue on Gingka's neck.

"Hey! Stop!" Gingka said leaning away.

"I can't Gingka" replied Masumane.

He then licked it and bit the spot he licked.

"Aaaah" Gingka moaned.

Masumane then sat in Gingka's lap and continued licking his neck.

"Masumane! I said stooooop" said Gingka leaning away and at the same time, trying to push Masumane off him.

Masumane then pushed Gingka laying him down on the couch while he was still on top of him. He continued licking Gingka's neck causing Gingka to let out a slight moans in the process.

He then held Gingka's wrists pinning then down on the couch.

"Hey, I said stop! Why aren't you listening?" Asked Gingka trying to get his wrists free from Masumane's.

Masumane ignored again and slipped his hand under Gingka's shirt.

"W..what are y..you doing? Haaaaah"

Masumane then held Gingka's wrists in one hand and lifted Gingka's shirt up. He then licked Gingka's stomach trailing his tongue to his chest.

"M..Masumane stop it" said Gingka shivering at the contact.

"That's it Gingka! Keep on saying my name" said Masumane turned on by Gingka's voice.

"W...what's wrong with you? Get off me" said Gingka not believing that one of his closest friends would do that to him.

He then felt a bite on his chest.

"Aaaah, S..Stop i..it"

Masumane smirked at Gingka's moan and bit Gingka's chest again.

'What wrong with him? Why isn't he Stopping? I don't want this' he then felt a hand on his belt.

He then looked up at Masumane and Masumane said: "I wanna have sex with you"

Gingka's eyes went wide with surprise at Masumane's words.

"W..what?"

Masumane smirked and lifted Gingka's shirt up again and played with Gingka's nipples.

He licked the tip of it then suddenly bit it.

"Haaaah" Gingka moaned.

He did the same thing to the other one and slid his tongue down to Gingka stomach. He reached Gingka's pans and began unbuckling it.

"Stop! Masumane please stop! I don't want this!" Gingka cried. A few tears slid down his cheeks.

Masumane however was finding it hard to unbuckle Gingka's belt with one hand while the other one was pinning Gingka's wrists down.

'Whats wrong with him? Why is he saying and doing these things? I'm scared, really scared' thought Gingka.

He then felt a sudden bite catching him off guard. "Ahhhhhh"

"Would you stop moving Gingka? You are only making this harder for me!" Said Masumane frustrated about not being able to unbuckle Gingka's belt with Gingka's continuously moving.

Gingka then felt Masumane spread his legs and put his knees between them.

"Masumane please stop! I don't want this! Please stop!" Masumane however didn't.

This is exactly what he wanted, he wasn't about to let Gingka go just yet.

He then laid on Gingka hovering over his face. He saw the tears in his eyes and licked them away.

"Gingka listen, I didn't mean to scare you but you are just too oblivious about these kind of things" said Masumane in a soothing voice.

Gingka looked at him with wide eyes and said: "get off me Masumane"

Masumane frowned and shook his head saying: "I can't do that" he then his fingers with Gingka's.

He then leaned in saying: "I love you" and with that his lips caught Gingka's with a kiss.

Gingka's eyes went wide open with surprise.

'What am I gonna do? I don't have any feelings like that for him"

He then broke the kiss saying: "listen Masumane, I'm sorry I can't return your fee-"

But was cut off when Masumane kissed him again.

He gasped causing Masumane to slip his tongue in and crave his taste.

He shook his head trying to break the kiss but Masumane moved his head with Gingka's. He then felt a hand touching his pans slightly squeezing it. At this point he was fed up, so he started struggling harder this time. He shook his head trying to break the kiss. He wiggled his wrists trying to unpin them.

Kyoya then came in, he opened the door and closed it behind him and walked towards the couch.

When he came near he gasped.

There in front of him was Masumane on top of Gingka, kissing him and touching places that was off limits. He saw Gingka struggling clearly not wanting the contact.

He could feel his blood boil. So he ran to them and pushed Masumane off of Gingka who was caught by surprise.

He then held Gingka and sat him on his lap examining for any bruises or bite marks. He saw a lot and was furious. He hugged Gingka who was now sobbing.

"How could you do that to him?" He yelled at the now standing Masumane.

"He clearly didn't want it, and what do you? You force yourself on him!"

He then looked at Gingka who was still sobbing.

"There there, Gingka it's alright. Everything is alright" he said in a soothing voice.

What surprised him was when Gingka hugged him and sobbed harder. He hugged back and patted Gingka's back hoping to cool him down.

He then said: "come on Gingka, let's go to my apartment" Gingka nodded and he slowly got off of Kyoya's lap. Kyoya got up too and glared at Masumane as he walked pass him.

When they reached Kyoya's apartment Kyoya led Gingka to his bedroom and they sat on the bed, back leaning against the back of it. Kyoya could still hear Gingka sob. **(I'll leave the rest to him)**

He was still sobbing. Probably freaked out at what just happened. His sobs became louder until he was crying hard. He wiped his tears with his hand multiple times.

I actually felt like crying too. I couldn't stand it watching him like this. So I pulled him closer to me lying his head on my chest and pulled him closer sitting him on my lap.

I felt him hug me a bit and his cries died down until I could hear was very quiet sobs.

I felt him snuggle in the embrace and I couldn't help but smile. I hugged him back too and we stayed like that for what felt like for ever. Neither of us wanted to end the hug.

"Kyoya?" Gingka suddenly asked in a tiny voice.

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

I smiled then said: "your welcome"

"You know what?""He asked.

"What Gingka?" I asked curiously.

"I love these moments between us" I was surprised to say the least.

"You do?" I asked.

"You feel safe, your hugs are warm and I like that about you"

I couldn't help but feel proud of myself. He then continued: "you are always there for me, and you're kind"

Wow! He does like being with me.

"I was so scared back then, I never really thought that Masumane would do such a thing. And when you came I knew I was safe" I almost felt like tearing up. I hugged him tighter and he did too.

"I will always protect you, no matter what" I said.

He nodded and said: "and I will always be there for you" after that he fell asleep.

I smiled and I felt my heart was going to burst from happiness. I held him tight and kissed his forehead and eventually falling asleep too.

 **So guys what did you Think? Please comment.**

 **I would really like to thank all of you for either reviewing or following/favoriting my story. It's really means a lot to me.**

 **see you next time!**


	19. A Painful Flashback

**Hello Guys!**

 **I have to warn you, this chapter has some "almost Rape" scene**

When Kyoya woke up, he looked down and saw Gingka laying his head on his shoulder. He smiled and brushed Gingka's bangs out of his face.

To be honest, he didn't want to get out of bed. He wanted to hold the redhead for ever and ever.

He put his hand on Gingka's side hip and trailed it to Gingka's chest. He then put his hand on Gingka's thigh and massaged them for a bit.

He looked at the clock and noticed it was 6 a.m, way too early to get up.

He leaned in and kissed Gingka's forehead and then a sudden thought came to mind:

'wait, isn't that Hotaru guy supposed to come this evening? I never met the guy but Gingka's obviously doesn't like him. And what question did he possibly ask that would make Gingka say not to ask again? Maybe the guy has a crush on Gingka, or likes him? Or maybe it's something else. I'd have to ask Gingka and make sure that guy doesn't hurt him in any way'

He then felt Gingka shift and slowly open his eyes.

His vision was blurry so he fluttered his eyes lashes a few times until his vision became clear.

He looked up and saw Kyoya looking at him.

"Hey Gingka, slept well?" Asked Kyoya.

"Yeah, I guess I did. You?" Answered Gingka.

"Me? I slept just fine" answered Kyoya with a blush.

Gingka nodded and attempted to get up but Kyoya stopped him saying: "it's too early to get up" so he laid back down clearly not bothered by him laying on Kyoya.

Kyoya smiled and played with Gingka's hair.

"Kyoya?" Asks Gingka in a tiny voice.

"Yes?" Answered Kyoya not taking his hand off of Gingka's hair.

"You don't mind me laying on you, right?"

Kyoya's hand stopped at the sudden question then continued, he answered: "not at all, it actually feels nice when you lay on me"

He hoped with all his heart that that didn't sound weird or inappropriate. Luckily Gingka didn't seem bothered by it and said:

"I actually like laying on you, you're always warm. And right now, I feel so safe"

After that Kyoya felt something off with the redhead. Just how he said "so safe".

So he asked clearly worried: "Gingka, if there's something wrong you know you can tell me"

Gingka looked up, his eyes meeting Kyoya's the said: "it's just... about Masumane.

"Masumane?"

"Yeah, I never really thought he'd do such a thing. I mean we are friends, but are friends supposed to do that to each other?"

"No" answered Kyoya knowing where this was going.

"We've been friends for so long. Something like that I never expected to happen. And when I told him to stop he wouldn't listen. I know he wouldn't go that far and doing "that" to me, but it is possible. I know he didn't go really far, but I'm still scared. Not only by him, but by other people as well. I try so hard for it not to bother me, but it does. And when I hear that someone was sexually assaulted from someone, I can totally understand how they feel. I used to know someone who was in a relationship with a guy, he told me that he never felt safe around him. Is that what being lovers are? Hurting one another and forcing yourself on someone else?"

Kyoya was surprised to say the least. His eyes met Gingka's again and he asked:

"have you ever been through that before? Or dated someone?"

Gingka looked away then said: "I never dated anyone before, sure some people asked me but I rejected them all. I'm not being selfish, but they all want one thing from me"

"sex?" Kyoya asked afraid of being right.

"Yeah, and when I refuse they get all mad"

Kyoya golped then asked: "how mad?"

"They would yell at me and push me against something"

Kyoya flinched at the answer and felt like crying.

He then asked: "how far do they get?"

Gingka looked away and said: "far enough"

Kyoya didn't take that as an answer so he shook Gingka and asked again: "how far Gingka?!"

Gingka looked at Kyoya and saw some tears fall from his eyes.

"Kyoya?" he asked surprised.

"Answer my question Gingka! HOW FAR?"

He asked while shaking Gingka with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Kyoya, I...don't want to talk about it" replied Gingka looking away.

He felt Kyoya sob trying to control his tears. "Gingka, please tell me. I can't take it anymore" said Kyoya with tears streaming down his cheeks while tilting Gingka's head so he could face him.

Gingka also had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Kyoya, please don't cry" he said putting his hand on Kyoya's cheek wiping away his tears.

Kyoya looked down and did the same to Gingka. "Please tell me" Kyoya whispered.

"One of them almost did"

"almost did?"

 **Flashback**

It was dark out, not the dark dark midnight. But dark as in sunset and it is getting dark.

Gingka was walking home to the hotel he was staying at.

To be honest, he didn't like being in the dark for too many things could happen.

He walked down a street and passed an alleyway.

When suddenly a hand was on his mouth pulling him in the alleyway.

He struggled as hard as he could to get the hand off of him, but whoever was pulling him had a grip of steel.

When the unknown man finally stopped pulling, the figure said:

"what are you doing so late at night in a street like this?"

Gingka shuddered when the guy whispered in his ear.

He couldn't answer because the guy's huge hand was preventing him to do so.

"Are you lost darling?"

The guy whispered again, this time running his other hand over Gingka's chest.

Gingka gasped at the world darling He was a boy for gods sake!

Gingka then lifted his hands and put them on the strangers' attempting to remove them.

"And what do you think you're doing? Now that I finally have you, do you really think I'd just let you leave like that?"

Gingka shivered at the guy's words and struggled more.

"Now now, stop struggling or ill have to hurt you" Gingka didn't listen and kept on struggling.

He heard the guy sigh and pull out something from his pocket. He felt the guy's hand move off of his mouth.

Gingka took a deep breath, but before he could move away and make a run for it, the guy put a piece a white cloth on his mouth.

Gingka again struggled, he struggled harder when he realized that the cloth had a sweet smell, meaning it was chloroform.

The guy smirked at this and pushed the cloth deeper covering Gingka's nose and his mouth.

Gingka started to feel dizzy and in an instant his body went limp.

The guy removed the cloth and held Gingka off to an abandoned where house that he lived in or rather hung out at.

After a few hours, Gingka woke up to a very dark room, the only source of light came from a candle which was at the corner of the room.

He looked around not knowing where he was, he then tried to get up but something stopped his movement.

He looked above him and noticed that his arms were chained to the bed posts spread from each other.

He then tried to move his legs but noticed the same thing as well.

He began to panic.

He tested his restraints and frowned when they were tight. He then heard a door open and close, he looked and saw a figure who appeared to be in his thirties.

Just what was the guy planning to do with him?

He was fifteen for heavens sake!

He then flinched when he heard the bed creak. He then saw the man hovering above his face saying:

"I was waiting until you woke up, and now that you're awake let's have some fun! Shall we?"

He felt a tongue on his neck, he shivered at the contact and tried to lean away.

"Oh come now, stop resisting me and enjoy it" said the figure.

He suddenly bit Gingka's neck causing Gingka to moan a bit. "Your moans are more sexy than a girls" complimented the guy who was now lifting Gingka's shirt up and pinching Gingka's right nipple while licking the other one and occasionally biting it. He did the same to the right nipple while pinching the left one.

Gingka struggled and moved his hips so he could be at least away from the man's touches.

"Well aren't you sexy!" Said the guy then held Gingka's hips and squeezed them slightly causing Gingka to yelp.

He then felt pressure on his knees, so he looked at where the guy was at. The guy was now sitting on his knees preventing him any access of moving anywhere.

He then felt a finger on his belt. He looked at the man with tears steaming down his eyes and began to struggle more.

"Stop it! Get off of me! I don't want this! You're hurting me! You're mmmmfhm" he felt some pressure on his mouth, he looked up and saw the guy's hand on his mouth.

The guys grip was strong which was really painful. Gingka shook his head left and right and began to struggle harder.

He then heard a loud rip. He opened his eyes and saw a big piece off cloth coming towards him.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice"

The guy put the cloth on Gingka's mouth and tied it behind his head as tight as it could go.

He then sat on Gingka's legs and unbuckled Gingka's belt and slid Gingka's pans down.

"You're skin is soo~ soft" he said while touching Gingka's thigh.

He then bent down and started to lick it. Gingka shook his head at the unwanted contact.

He then let out an: "mmfph!" when he felt the guy bite his thighs.

He started to form tears in his eyes and let out muffled whimpers.

The guy smirked and kept biting them.

"Okay now let's go down to business!"

Said the guy unbuckling his own belt and lay down on Gingka. He massaged Gingka's boxers and slowly slid them down. Gingka's tears streamed down his face and he started to struggle harder not wanting what the man was about to do to him.

When his boxers were down and the man was taking his own off as well, only then did he notice that a shadow was creeping behind the guy.

He then he heard a loud BANG, and the figure fell off of him out cold.

He felt two hands carefully pull his boxers and pans up and break the chains that were on his ankles. He then felt the shadowy figure hover over him untying the gag that was on his mouth.

He looked up with with wide eyes and flinched when he heard a loud CRACK that came from the chains that were on his wrists.

"There there, you're alright now. No need to cry"

Only then he noticed that he was still crying.

He slowly got up but fell back down when a sudden wave of dizziness surrounded him.

"Hey, are you alright? Say something!"

But the only thing he could say was: "thank you" before he closed his eyes and went limp.

 **End of flashback**

"And that's how I met Hotaru" said Gingka shaking from crying so much.

"So that Hotaru guy almost raped you?!" Yelled Kyoya.

Gingka flinched at the sudden yell but answered: "no, he was the one that saved me" Kyoya calmed down and became really quiet.

Gingka however didn't know what to think anymore, he was so disgusted with himself, he wasn't even surprised if Kyoya thought that too.

But to his surprise Kyoya hugged him tighter.

"Kyoya?" Asked Gingka.

"I swear on my life, that i won't let anybody hurt you like that ever again" Gingka was surprised but hugged back.

'Why does Kyoya always feel so warm and safe?' Thought Gingka looking at Kyoya.

 **So what did you think?**

 **Please review and give me your opinion!**

 **see you next chapter!**


	20. Am I gonna lose control?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait...again.**

 **but I hope this chapter makes it up.**

 **warning: sexual abuse as always**

'Oh Gingka, who would do such a thing to you? Who would want to hurt you like that?' Thought Kyoya while hugging Gingka who was now crying uncontrollably.

He played with Gingka's hair hoping that would calm him down. But it didn't, it only made it worse.

"Gingka, please don't cry. You're safe now, you'll always be safe with me" at his soft words, Gingka looked up and dried his tears and said:"I know that, I'm just..."

"scared?"

Gingka nodded and Kyoya laid Gingka's head on his shoulder saying: "I know you're scared but I promised that I'll keep you safe, you'll never have to go through that again when I'm with you" Gingka nodded looking at Kyoya's eyes who was looking at him as well.

He gave a small smile and said: "you know, I'm glad I told you what happened, keeping it in really hurts"

"I'll be all ears all the time" replied Kyoya.

He then looked at the clock and noticed it was already eleven. "Let's get up now, it's too late to go back to sleep" Kyoya said with slight chuckle.

So Gingka carefully got up followed by Kyoya. "I'm gonna go fresh'n up a bit" said Gingka going to the bathroom. Kyoya sighed and rubbed his forehead.

 **Kyoya's P.O.V**

What Gingka told me was too much. An almost? What about the other times? If this was the closest, then what makes it different from the others? How can that guy do that to him without regretting any of it?

I never cried for anyone before. So me crying over what happened to Gingka really means I care for him. Sometimes I think that maybe I shouldn't confess to him. What happened with Masumane was enough. If he reacted that way with Masumane, how will he react when I make a move on him? How is he going to react when I say I love him? Is he going to reject me? Is he going to trust me to protect him after that? Maybe I should wait until this mess is done. But he doesn't mind being around me. Hell! He doesn't mind laying on me! But anyway, I'll give him some time.

I heard the door to the bathroom open, and after a few seconds Gingka came into my room.

He sat next to me and said: "I don't really want to go to B-pit now"

"me neither"

Then there was silence between us. I then felt him lay on my shoulder casually. I put my arm around his shoulder bringing him closer to me. He was so warm that touching him made me feel hot.

"So since we're both on the same page, where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, it's raining outside so there's not much options" he replied.

I looked out of the window and noticed how hard it was raining. "Yeah, maybe we should stay here" I said.

He nodded and got up looking at me. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

I blushed. There was so many things I wanted to do to him but that was out of the question.

"Well I need to do something, ever since I got here, I became lazy. I used to wake up at 6 and start my day. But you, you wake up at twelve and that's still too early for you" said Gingka in a serious tone but I knew he was joking.

"So I'm the bad guy now" I asked.

"Yeah you are, I don't like doing nothing all day" he said folding his arms with a huff.

To be honest and not weird, he is cute when he pouts. I got up and walked to Gingka and asked: "so what can I do to make it for you?"

"Well, I want to go out and train"

I was surprised but said: "train? In this weather?"

"That never stopped me"

"well, if you go out now you'll get sick"

"so?"

But before I could answer Gingka's phone rang so he answered it with a sigh: "hello?"

"Hey Gingka! Where are you at?"

 **End of Kyoya's P.O.V**

"What do you mean where am I?"

"Uuuh, I'm at the airport! Where are you?"

"You told me at 6!" Yelled Gingka.

"Oh yeah, I did, I forgot to call you" said the guy on the other line of the phone embarrassed.

"Oh come on!" Said Gingka pouting.

Kyoya at this point raised an eyebrow but kept on listening. "Fine fine, sheesh...I'm on my way, just don't go anywhere" said Gingka then hung up.

Kyoya stood up saying: "you're going now?"

"Yeah, its good the rain stopped"

Kyoya felt sad when Gingka was getting ready and was about to leave when Kyoya grabbed his wrist saying: "do you want me to go with you?" Gingka looked at him with a smile and said: "if you don't mind, that will be...nice"

Kyoya nodded and went to get ready as well. Gingka left the room and leaned on the kitchen table waiting for Kyoya.

'I wonder why Kyoya always seems so safe? He's warm and I just feel different when I'm around him. I wonder why? Why does he even care about what happened to me? Why did he cry when I told him what happened? Why did I tell him anyway? And why did I feel revealed when he hugged me after that? And most importantly, why do I worry about what he thinks of me?'

When Kyoya came out he saw Gingka waiting for him by the door. He smiled and felt like he had just won a noble prize. But only one question he forgot to ask Gingka. 'What question did Hotaru ask him?'

"Shall we go?" He asked walking closer.

Gingka nodded and they both left locking the door behind them. They walked to the bus station since the airport was too far away. On their way they chatted a bit:

"So, how do you know that Hotaru is capable of training us?" Asked Kyoya.

"He showed me a couple of moves, he's a master at sword fighting but knows how to fight hand to hand comeback"

Kyoya nodded.

"Do you trust him?" He suddenly asked catching Gingka off guard.

"With my life" he answered.

Kyoya was surprised at this. 'He trusts him? With his life? This is getting really confusing' thought Kyoya.

When they finally arrived at the Bus stop, they got on, paid and found their seat. Their seat was at the back of the bus, a couple seats behind them. Gingka sat next to the window and Kyoya sat next to him. "These seats are kinda comfy" commented Gingka. Then the bus took off. It was kinda of boring, there was silence.

After about half an hour, loud laughter was heard. Everyone hated the day they envied silence.

It was getting annoyingly loud. Even the bus driver sighed in annoyance, but knew better than to yell at teenagers to shut up. So he kept driving not paying any mind to them at all. Two of the 'annoyingly loud group' sat next to Kyoya.

Gingka and Kyoya exchanged a glance before looking away. "Is that friend of yours single?" Asked one of the two.

Gingka and Kyoya looked at him then looked away. "I do not like repeating myself but I'll do it anyway, are you single?" Said the previous guy who asked the question looking at Gingka.

Gingka looked at Kyoya who scooted closer to Gingka.

The guy smirked and said: "protective are we?"

Kyoya wasn't liking where this was going so said: "get your ass out of here"

The guy laughed while hitting his thigh then said: "oooooh, that was funny! Do you really think I'll listen to you?"

The bus stopped letting off the last passengers and a couple members of the group, leaving Gingka, Kyoya, the two guys and the remaining of the group.

"the name is kaje, but don't worry about the last name though" he said looking at Gingka.

"Hey! Boys! Come here! You'll like this one!" Yelled Kaje.

When the other members came, they smirked. Gingka held Kyoya's hand clearly scared. Kyoya put Gingka's hand behind his back, not wanting the group to see it.

The leader approached and stood in front of them saying: "Well aren't you cute..." he looked down "hot and sexy!" Gingka flinched at the words but didn't say anything. Then suddenly, the biggest of them all grabbed Kyoya and pushed him to the other seats while the 'leader' sat next to Gingka. Kyoya tried to get up but the big guy held him in front of his chest, so he could see but not be able to anything about it.

The 'leader' leaned in, closed the window and the curtain, making it quite dark and impossible for the outside to look in. He then leaned in, and cupped Gingka's face saying: "the name's Hentai"

He leaned in closer saying: "damn! You're hot!" He then pulled Gingka and sat him on his lap.

Gingka struggled to get off but the man wasn't letting go. He then touched Gingka's neck and pushed Gingka's head back forcefully on his shoulder. He then licked Gingka's neck causing Gingka to moan in discomfort.

"Get your hands off of him! You...you pervert!" Yelled Kyoya struggling to get himself free.

"Oh really? The word pervert is not even offending considering my name means it" replied Hentai.

He then bit Gingka's neck causing Gingka to moan in pain. "You're delicious!" Said Hentai.

He then stopped licking, and started to untuck Gingka's shirt. "Stop! Get your hands off of me!" Yelled Gingka in response.

Hentai smirked and put his hand under Gingka's shirt touching Gingka's soft chest. Gingka struggled with discomfort as the man began raising his hand to his nipples. Gingka tried to pull the man's hand down but Hentai grabbed it and held his wrist.

The only thing Kyoya could do was watch hopelessly as Hentai was touching Gingka. He suddenly felt a feeling he never felt before. He looked at Gingka as he was struggling not wanting the contact at all. He looked down and felt the world fade away as these sudden thoughts entered his mind: 'Gingka is mine! Nobody is allowed to touch Gingka but me! Nobody is allowed to kiss Gignka but me! Nobody is allowed to make him moan like that but me!'

He then gasped at his own thought.

'No! How could I think like that? Gingka is not mine, nobody owns him. Gingka is free to be with whoever he wants. How could I think like that? Did I just think of having sex with him? Did I just think that I'll make him moan? Did I just think that? The one who I told Gingka can trust no matter what'

He then looked at Gingka and felt his body boil. He then sighed and knew that if he didn't control himself, these following moments were going to be painful, slow and painful. He stood up, elbowed the big man that was holding his arms and knocked him out.

He smirked at his own strength. He then proceeded with the group members. He punched, kicked, and threw the other members. He then tried to pull Gingka off of Hentai's lap. Gingka looked up, when his hand touched Kyoya's he felt a strange feeling. He looked up meeting Kyoya's eyes who nodded also having that feeling.

He then pulled Gingka till he was off of the man's lap completely. He held Gingka's wrist and glared at Hentai, he lifted him up by the his shirt yelling: "I swear on top of my life! If you ever touch him like that! I will kill you! Slowly and painfully!"

He dropped his hand and Hentai stood up straight with a smirk saying: "don't worry, you won't see me or my men around him. But what about you?"

"What do you mean what about me?"

"I saw you looking at him while he was struggling" his voice became a whisper so only Kyoya could hear it.

"You love him don't you? You maybe in control now, but sooner or later you're going to lose it. So if you wanna confess to him, you better confess now...before you hurt him" Kyoya gasped at the man's words.

And was going to deny it, but somewhere deep down inside him knew it was true. He loved Gingka to no limits, but being so close to the one that you love and ending up laying next to them in their sleep, could lead to something that could never be forgiven. He knew crystal clear that if he stayed close to Gingka, he's going to lose it. Lose what? His body's control. He's going to lose control over his body until he does what he wants to Gingka. Possibly hurting him.

Because those possessive feelings are going to turn into something worse.

Getting hard. Yes...that. He may not be getting hard now, but eventually he would. Either sooner or later he's going to need to let it free.

'This guy is one hundred percent right, I'm going to lose control over my body. I better confess sooner then I thought or I may hurt him. But I can't. I have to control my feelings if I ever want to be Gingka's lover. Haaaaah, Gingka's lover! That would be nice! Having him cling to me all day, making out with him on the bed, having sex with him that's full of love and emotions! What's better than that? What's better than having your love say 'I love you'? What's better than spending the rest of your life with them?'

 **(Kyoya's P.O.V)**

I looked at Gingka who was looking back at me with his golden brown eyes, only then did I notice that I was slightly squeezing his hand. So I decreased my grip on his wrist but didn't let go.

He smiled at me and then looked out of the window noticing that we had arrived at the airport. I let go of his hand and we then got off the bus and walked into the airport. What really bothered me, was Hentai's words.

Me? Losing control? Over my body? It does sound possible, but I'm not that kind of person. I wouldn't force myself on him. I just don't see myself doing such a thing.

I looked at Gingka who was looking at the group of people that were waiting, probably looking for Hotaru. All that I know about the guy is three things: one, he saved Gingka from...I'm not gonna even say it. Two, he's a 'master' at sword fighting. And Three, he's trust worthy since Gingka trusts him.

But he seems fishy, something is definitely off with him. And what question did he ask Gingka years ago? And why does he keep asking Gingka? What could that question possibly be? Is it maybe that he confessed to Gingka and got rejected? That is possible. Maybe I should ask myself. I have a very special technique of getting what I want.

Oh Gingka! I swear that you'll be the death of me. I swear if I ever was claimed yours I won't make you regret it. I swear from the bottom of my heart and hope to die that I'll always make you smile. You'll always be safe with me, I'll make sure of it. Looking at him now made me actually happy, I just can't wait until I confess to him and he becomes mine.

As I look at him now, I could feel my heart race. It has been happening a lot lately though. Ever since I knew I had feelings for him. Why is this so hard? I just want to kiss him and confess to him right now before anyone has the chance.

"Uuuum Kyoya? Are you okay?"

Came a voice. I looked at the person who spoke and noticed it was Gingka. Only then did I ٍrealize that I was staring at him for a very long time. I looked away with a blush and said: "yeah, I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?'

I saw him look at me for a while then look away rolling his eyes.

"Did you find Hotaru yet?" I asked changing the subject. He didn't answer me and instead kept on looking.

His ignorance kinda hurt.

"There he is!' He said with a smile on his face while running to what I can assume 'Hotaru'.

I looked at the person and felt a little sting when Gingka hugged him. And what really bothered me was when Hotaru hugged him back slightly what I saw squeezing him. I walked towards the group not wanting to be left behind and took a better look at this 'Hotaru' guy. He was tall, had a somewhat muscular body. He had long blond hair almost as long as my own. His eyes were green as grass. His face was nice, almost pleasant.

When they finally broke the hug, I could see Gingka smiling, clearly happy of seeing Hotaru. It bothered me a lot seeing him this happy with someone else.

"Wow! Gingka! You've grown so tall and handsome"

I flinched hearing what he said. He said it so casually like it was nothing. And Gingka didn't even seem to notice the way he said it.

"Kyoya I like for you to meet Hotaru! Hotaru, this is Kyoya" Gingka said.

Hotaru offered his hand to shake and I accepted it. When he let go, I retrieved my hand.

"So...Gingka? How is life treating you?" Asked Hotaru breaking the silence between us.

"Alright" he answered simply.

Then Hotaru leaned in Gingka's personal space, I was about to do something but I saw Hotaru whispering something in his ear. I could swear that Gingka's mode flipped, it turned from smiles and happiness to a frown and a gasp with maybe fear.

When Hotaru leaned back Gingka looked away. Hotaru smirked and Gingka surpriseingly grabbed my arm pulling me with him walking away.

"I wish for once you would change, walk yourself home" said Gingka still pulling on my arm.

Instead of listening, Hotaru followed us on our way to the bus. Gingka rolled his eyes before getting on, still pulling me with him.

We sat near a window and Hotaru sat somewhere else, probably behind us.

I'm going to found out what's wrong with the two, because it keeps on getting weirder and more confusing the more I think about it.

 **chapter question: what could possibly be Hotaru's answer? (Please comment your answer)**

 **so what did you think? Do you think I'm doing a somewhat good job? Or not at all.**

 **I would really want to thank everyone (every single one of you) who has read, commented, and favoired my story, it really means a lot and inspires me to write more.**

 **But just one little thing: about favoriting it. It's not that I don't wan you to favorite it, but I wan to know what you liked about it, what caught your eyes and what you think should happen in later chapters.**

 **I wasn't kidding when I said that I'd accept your ideas. I really wasn't. So if you have any thoughts or ideas, pm me or comment.**

 **Thank you! Hope you enjoyed.**


	21. The Question

poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=483861

 **Hey guys! So here is next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

The ride on the bus was boring and tiring. Nobody said anything, there was no noise from the passengers. Everything seemed...quiet.

"Kyoya?" Asked Gingka.

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

Kyoya looked at him confused and asked: "why?"

"For coming with me...it really meant a lot"

"oh...your welcome"

He saw Gingka smile and felt happy.

Seeing Gingka smile is one of things he planned to do for the rest of his life. 'He's adorable when he smiles! Everything he does is cute, no matter how serious he is. He's always happy when I'm around, which is a good thing! I mean, if he's happy then I could confess to him with ease! But now, Hotaru is here...what if he likes Gingka and confesses to him before I do and Gingka accepts? What am I gonna do in life after that? Ever since I started having feelings for him, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Every thought I ever thought evolved around him in a strange way. I don't think I can live to see him with someone else. I'd rather die than have someone being claimed his lover"

Kyoya then felt a nudge on his shoulder, he then looked at Gingka noticing that he was laying his head on him while he was asleep. Kyoya smiled and lifted his arm letting Gingka lay on his chest his arm rapped around him. He felt Gingka snuggle in and hugging him in his sleep.

After a few minutes Kyoya's eyes were threatening to close, so he laid his head on Gingka's and slowly closed his eyes...falling asleep.

 **Hotaru's P.O.V**

I am positively sure that Gingka is still single. But that Kyoya is getting on my nerves. It doesn't really take a genius to figure out that he has a crush on Gingka. By just watching them makes me mad! How dare he lay his arm around Gingka like that! How Dare! I swear I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when I can!

Am I jealous? Am I really jealous of that Kyoya? Me Hotaru Akagi, jealous of who? Kyoya Tategami? Huh! In your dreams!

 **End of Hotaru's P.O.V**

The bus creaked to a stop waking up Kyoya. Kyoya felt a little weight on his chest, he looked down noticing that was only Gingka which caused him to smile. He slowly started to wake him by massaging his shoulder.

"Gingka? Wake up~ we are here~"

Gingka shifted in his sleep at his voice causing him to wake up. He got up noticing he was laying on Kyoya. He looked up and smiled when he saw Kyoya smiling back at him.

"That didn't take long" he said stretching with a yawn.

'So cute' Kyoya thought.

"Come on! Let's go!" Said Kyoya getting up.

Gingka got up as well only to bump in with someone. "Sorry, I didn't quite see you there" he apologized.

"It's alright, as long as it's you Gingka" replied the person.

He looked at the person who he just bumped into and frowned when he saw that was Hotaru. "Oh, it's just you" he said.

"Just me?" Asked Hotaru with slight hurt.

"Yeah, just you"

He then walked next to Kyoya and they both got out of the bus. The walk to B-pit was quite, Gingka and Kyoya walked next to each other while Hotaru walked behind them.

 **(Time skip)**

When they finally reached B-pit, Kyoya opened the door and Gingka and Hotaru walked in. Some of the legendary weren't there since they thought they still has till 6 afternoon.

"Oh hello! Welcome to B-pit? Can I get you-" Madoka said thinking they were costumers only to realize that they weren't.

"Oh hey Gingka! Kyoya? And..."

"This Is Hotaru" said Gingka introducing her to the new member.

"Oh hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Madoka Amano!" She said shaking his hand.

Hotaru nodded and Madoka retreated her hand and went to help some costumers.

"Hey Gingka!" Said Kenta walking in.

"Hey Kenta! Why are you here?" Answered Gingka.

"I came to see you! Is that the Hotaru guy you talked to us about?"

Hotaru stepped up and put his hand on Kenta's shoulder and said: "yep! That's me!" Kenta looked at him then ran to Gingka saying: "Gingka! Aguma rented a gym for us to practice in! Most of them are there"

"really? Okay! That makes it easy for us" So they walked out of B-pit following Kenta to the said gym.

"You know Gingka, I haven't been seeing you lately" Kenta suddenly explained.

"Really? Sorry about that" Gingka replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So what were you and Kyoya doing?"

"Nothing really" Gingka answered with a blush.

Kenta then looked at Kyoya who was blushing madly. "Kyoya, why is your face red?" Kyoya stopped in his tracks surprised at the sudden question then walked again saying: "it's just really hot"

"I know someone who is really hot" smirked Hotaru while looking at Gingka.

Gingka blushed and looked away.

'So Kawaii~~(cute)' thought Hotaru.

"We should almost be there" said Kenta. The other three nodded.

"So Gingka, have you thought about it?" Asked Hotaru suddenly causing Gingka to flinch.

"Thought about what?" Kenta asked curious.

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking Gingka" replied Hotaru while putting his arm around Gingka's shoulders.

Kyoya could see the tense in Gingka's movements as Hotaru whispered something in his ear.

"Did you think about it?" He whispered. Gingka however didn't answer and ignored the arm that was around his shoulders.

"Oh will you look at that! We are here" said a Kenta happily. Gingka looked up and tried to get Hotaru's arm off of his shoulder but Hotaru hugged him tighter saying: "I'm not letting you go"

When Kyoya heard this, he was at the edge of exploding. 'How dare that guy touch Gingka like that' He thought.

"Kenta, how about you go in, we'll be there in a few minutes" Kenta nodded understandingly after seeing the tension between the two and ran inside.

By the time he looked back, Gingka was already pinned on the wall, Hotaru's body in front of his. Kyoya growled and and ran to them.

"Oh come on, one wouldn't hurt" Hotaru said with a smirk.

"I said no! Now back off"

He tightened his grip on Gingka's pinned wrists and said: "oh come on, you're not being fair" Gingka then started to struggle in attempt of getting Hotaru off of him. Hotaru then held Gingka's wrists in one hand while the other held his chin lifting his chin up. "One little one won't hurt" he said leaning in.

Gingka tried to struggle but he was struggling against a sword fighter, a muscle man, it was just physically impossible. He then gasped at how close Hotaru became and closed his eyes bracing himself for the incoming contact. But the contact never came, he opened his eyes seeing Kyoya standing protectively in front of him.

"Don't you dare touch him ever again!" He heard Kyoya yell.

"Oh really? And what will you do to me if I will? It seems like you don't know much about me" replied Hotaru.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Kyoya with a snarl.

"Me and Gingka go way back, a few years perhaps"

Kyoya looked at Gingka who said: "I already told him"

"oh, well that's good, it makes it easier for me then. So to put brief and less boring, Gingka simply owes me from saving his...virginity"

Gingka looked away and held Kyoya's jacket. Kyoya noticed the fear in the redheads movement and put a protective arm around his shoulder hugging him close.

Hotaru gasped at their movement and said: "I don't know what is the relationship between you two...but Gingka is mine"

Gingka then buried his face in Kyoya's jacket and was shaking from fear.

"You don't own him!" Kyoya yelled.

"Neither do you"

Kyoya growled at the response and yelled: "I thought you were supposed to help us! But all I see now is you scaring Gingka!"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna help you guys, but at the same time I'm going to make Gingka mine"

"that makes you no better than the guy you saved him from!" Yelled Kyoya frustrated knowing where this was going.

"I know, but I'm not going to hurt him...not now though, eventually he is going to become mine"

Gingka looked up and gasped at Hotaru's intentions. He thought that Hotaru just wanted a kiss from him, but not this. He suddenly regretted trusting him.

Hotaru then walked up to them until he was a few feet away from them, he then said: "don't even try to protect him, you're nothing against me"

To prove it, he held Kyoya's arm and threw him aside successfully knocking him on the ground. He then held Gingka's wrists and pinned Gingka's body to his chest. Gingka tried to struggle but he was too weak compared to Hotaru.

He then said: "I'm going to make you mine, even if it was by force" he then leaned in and put his lips on Gingka's neck. Gingka cringed from the contact and tried to get away. He then felt Hotaru lick his neck and suddenly biting it casing Gingka to groan a bit in pain.

Kyoya then got up and tried pulling Gingka away from Hotaru's clutches. Hotaru then let go of Gingka causing him and Kyoya to fall on the ground.

"Well let's go start some training, see you later cutie" Hotaru said then walked in the gym.

Gingka panted and was shaking with fear. "Gingka calm down, you're safe...you're safe" said Kyoya hugging Gingka patting his back comforting him.

They stayed like that for a while before deciding to walk in the 'gym'. When they entered they saw everyone with workout clothes on warming up. Hotaru too was warming up, he looked at them and smirked.

"Wondering when you guys were come'n" said Kenta doing some push-ups.

"I'm not really sure of your guy's sizes, but there are some for you in the locker room" explained Aguma. Gingka and Kyoya nodded their thanks and went to the locker rooms.

When they entered, they saw two workout outfits waiting for them neatly on the counter. So they held them examining them before putting them down and began putting them on.

Gingka took his scarf off and his bandanna and eventually started taking his jacket off. He took his belt off and boots and wen to the bathroom to put the outfit on. Kyoya quickly changed and leaned on the wall waiting for Gingka.

When Gingka came out all Kyoya could do was blush. He was wearing kinda tight pans that reached his legs, showing off all his curves. A tight blue shirt which was kinda tight too. Gingka then sat down and put some sneakers on before getting up and walking to Kyoya: "ready?"

Kyoya nodded and had to look away to hide his blush. When they walked in the gym they noticed everyone still warming up, so they walked closer joining them.

"Oh, hey guys! Wow Gingka you look..." king stopped himself from completing his sentence and looked away with a blush.

When Kyoya and Gingka found a spot they began with setups. They were doing it with ease since they were the strongest and had Aura strength. They then proceeded with the push-ups. They reached a hundred then decided to do a quick run. They ran around the gym causing everyone to look at them.

"You know, they seem happy together" said Chris earning a nod from the rest.

"It makes me wonder" said Masumane looking at the two.

When they were done with their running they drank some water. "I feel so good! That was amazing! We should do that more often!" Said Gingka happily.

"You're right on that one!" Replied Kyoya smiling too.

"Let's do it again! I could do it all day if I want!" Beamed Gingka standing up with determination.

"You know what, lets go train with swords, I haven't tried them out yet" asked Kyoya reaching for Gingka's wrists stopping Gingka from running off.

"Okay!"

They went to the other end of the gym and Gingka summoned his sword from Pegasus, after a few seconds his sword was in his hand. Kyoya did the same after watching Gingka closely and successfully had the two daggers in his hands.

"Ready?" Gingka asked with a smirk.

"You bet I am!"

Gingka attacked and Kyoya dodged it. Gingka smiled and held his sword tightly in his hand. Kyoya then attacked and Gingka spun around and knocked one of them out Kyoya's hands leaving Kyoya with one dagger. Kyoya gasped and looked back at Gingka who smirked in response.

"I'm not planning on going easy on you!"

Kyoya then smirked in determination and attacked. Gingka smirked blocking the attack. Kyoya then attacked again this time even harder, successfully knocking the sword out of Gingka's hand. Kyoya was surprised by his own actions. He looked at Gingka who had just recovered from surprisement. He saw him step back a couple of feet, leaning back and catching his sword before it landed on the ground. When Gingka stood up straight he saw Kyoya's mouth open in shock.

'is that even possible for his back to lean back that far?' He thought.

'Sexy and flexible? Does he have any flaws?' Thought Hotaru.

Due to Kyoya's surprise, shock, and not paying attention to the 'battle', he didn't notice where Gingka was until he was right in front of him giving him his other dagger. Kyoya looked down and took the dagger watching it fade into his bey. Gingka's sword lit up bright causing Kyoya to cover his eyes and faded away as well.

Kyoya and Gingka looked into each other's eyes. Gingka smiled and Kyoya couldn't help but smile back.

The whole gym was silent at the 'fight'.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Said Kenta looking at the two.

"Yeah, it actually was" replied Aguma rubbing his neck.

'Wow! I never really saw Gingka fight before like that' Thought Chris.

"So, I guess I still need to train if I'm going to defeat you?" Asked Kyoya while rubbing his neck looking away with a blush spreading around his cheeks.

"It won't take long, you just have to believe in yourself and you'll master it in no time!" Replied Gingka.

"Well, after seeing you fight like that it made me think of something" said Kyoya.

"And what was that?"

"Well, if you can defeat me with ease like that, how...how am I supposed to protect you against those shadows?"

Gingka stared at him surprised then said suddenly hugging him: "you worry too much about me, worry about yourself for once, okay?" Gingka then tightened the hug and rested his chin on Kyoya's chest. Kyoya was surprised to say the least but eventually hugged back.

The gym was getting dark due to the sun setting outside. Gingka broke the hug and smiled at Kyoya before looking at the others saying: "tomorrow we'll officially start our training, right Hotaru?"

Hotaru blushed before answering: "yes, so please come early, I am here for a reason and helping you is one of those" he then looked at Gingka and smirked before walking away.

The others went to the locker rooms and changed leaving Gingka and Kyoya by themselves.

"You know, even though you've barely experienced fighting with your sword, I feel that you'll manage it just fine. But to be honest, this isn't really my full power. There is unlimited power to using these bey weapons and I don't really think I got what it takes, but I tried and became this strong through my years of training"

Kyoya stared at him before putting his arm on Gingka's shoulder causing Gingka to look up.

"Let's get stronger together!" He said.

Gingka smiled and hugged Kyoya who didn't hesitate to hug back.

When they broke the hug, they headed to the empty locker rooms. They quickly changed and left the gym.

"I was wondering when you guys decided to leave" came a voice from behind them.

They turned around startled at the sudden voice.

"Hotaru? What are you doing here?" Asked Gingka.

Hotaru walked closer to them then answered: "I did say I will make you mine, didn't I?"

Kyoya gritted his teeth and stood in front of Gingka. Hotaru looked amused at this and walked closer until he was a couple of feet in front of Kyoya.

" I don't like you, you always seem to get in my way" he then held Kyoya by his shirt and through him to wall causing Kyoya to groan in pain.

"Kyoya!" Yelled Gingka running to him.

What surprised both of them, was when a knife flew and went through Kyoya's jacket pinning him on to the wall. Gingka tried to remove the knife but it was too deap into the wall.

"Damn it!" Yelled Gingka not being able to remove the pinned knife.

"Kyoya, you aren't hurt any where right?" Kyoya shook his head no.

Hotaru watched smirking at the two and decided to make things...a little more interesting.

"Hang on!" Yelled Gingka hopelessly while trying to pull the knife out and set Kyoya free.

"Kyoya...I cant take it out! If I tare your jacket it will cut your skin!" Cried Gingka.

"Gingka! Watch out!" Kyoya yelled.

But it was too late. Hotaru had already grabbed Gingka and pinned him on the wall making Gingka moan with pain. He tried to struggle but Hotaru wasn't having it.

"Your bastard! Get your hands off him!" Yelled Kyoya.

"And why on earth would I do that?" Asked Hotaru smirking.

He then leaned in and licked Gingka's cheek causing Gingka to flinch.

"Your reactions are so delicious! It makes me want more!" Said Hotaru licking his lips.

Hotaru then smirked at Kyoya and licked Gingka's lips making him gasp in response. So he inserted his tongue in and devoured Gingka's taste. Gingka struggled to break the kiss but Hotaru didn't budge.

'Am I really gonna stand here, pinned to this damned wall while Gingka is being molested' Thought Kyoya hearing Gingka's small whimpers.

Gingka then felt a hand go up his shirt and panicked and struggled more in attempt to break the kiss and to get away.

Kyoya saw this, so he put his hands on the knife and tried to pull it out. He then saw Hotaru break the kiss and lick Gingka's neck making Gingka pant and struggle more. Kyoya growled seeing this and he felt the knife was slowly pulling out. Every time Hotaru would do something he could feel his hand pulling the knife out. He was determined to help Gingka get away from that pervert. And his determination was helping getting himself free from the knifes clutches.

He looked back at Hotaru and saw him beginning to lick Gingka's chest.

"Stop! Please no!" Yelled Gingka tears streaming down his eyes.

And that's all it took for Kyoya to gather all his strength and successfully remove the knife. He then punched Hotaru making him stumble back and fall on the ground. Gingka's body slid to the ground freaked out by what happened. Kyoya caught him just in time before his knees hit the ground and held him closely to his check. He felt Gingka shaking and shivering from fear.

"There, there, Gingka. You're safe" said Kyoya while patting Gingka's back comforting him. He felt Gingka put his hands around his back pulling Kyoya closer to him.

Hotaru then got up and said: "there is always later" before leaving vanishing in the shadows.

Kyoya looked at him then back at Gingka who was still crying. He kissed his hair and looked at the moon above thinking: 'I will always protect you, even if it costs me my life'

 **So? What did you think? Please give your opinion in a review!**


	22. All my fault

**So this is going to be short since it's what happened next after the last chapter. I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

When Kyoya and Gingka came back to the apartment, they were exhausted and terrified of what just happened to both of them. Even though Hotaru was their only chance to win against the 'shadows', he was taking things far with his constant molestation and small fights. But they both knew very well that Hotaru was their chance so they didn't tell the others about him.

Gingka on the other hand was blaming himself for what happened awhile ago. If he wasn't so weak then he would be able to defend himself against people like him. He was strong at swordfighting but that was only the power he gets from Pegasus and his years of training with it. But without Pegasus, he wouldn't be able to defend himself or even fight in the 'war'.

Kyoya was afraid but he never could admit something so low as that, that was just asking to ruin his reputation. But deep inside he was slightly afraid of the knife that barely missed his shoulder. But what really caused his fear was when Hotaru was touching 'HIS' Gingka. Even though calling Gingka as 'his' was wrong, he just couldn't stand the thought of Gingka being someone else's. And boy did Kyoya want to cut Hotaru's hand off when he was touching Gingka in front of 'him'. He had the nerve to do that to 'his' Gingka. No one is allowed to touch Gingka like that but him. No one is allowed to make Gingka scream and moan but him. No one is allowed to kiss Gingka but him. And most important of all, no one is allowed to love Gingka romantically but HIM.

"Kyoya?" Came a small voice behind him.

Kyoya turned around seeing Gingka's looking at the floor hair covering his face. He walked to him carefully and placed his hand on Gingka's shoulder causing Gingka to look up.

"Gingka, are you okay?" He knew that was a very dumb question to ask but that seemed the only question that would pop in his head in that moment.

"Y-Yeah, I think I'm okay" came the short reply.

Kyoya frowned at the redheads actions and slowly pulled him to his chest. He tightened the embrace and felt relieved when Gingka hugged back. He put his hand on Gingka's soft hair and played with it for a bit before saying: "Gingka, tell me, I don't like seeing you like this"

"I just…….."

"Just what?"

"I mean, if he really wanted to stab you then he would've. But...But what if he did? I don't know what I would do if you got stabbed because of me. Just because I can't protect myself from him. I blame myself and only myself for what happened"

Kyoya's eyes were wide open at the redhead's sudden confession. It wasn't his fault, if anyone was to blame it would be Hotaru only.

He tightened his hold on the redhead before saying: "Gingka, Listen… It's not your fault what so ever, okay? Hotaru is just trying to make you feel guilty so he can have his way with you which is not ever gonna happen. How many times do I have to tell you that you're safe with me? Even though he touches you and does all that crap, I will never let him go that far and rape you"

Kyoya mentally kicked himself for saying the word 'rape' to Gingka, but he had to make it clear to him if he's ever going to understand Kyoya's words clearly. Kyoya may be too late at times but he promised himself and Gingka that nobody would ever go that far and possibly rape him. If anyone is going to get in Gingka's pans, it's going to be him. And he'll make sure that it's all full with emotions, love and true feelings. Not just pain and pleasure. Even though Kyoya thinks about this stuff, it's not like he loved Gingka for only his looks and body, but he loves Gingka for who he is, and all those 'thoughts' come with those feelings.

"I know, It's just….I just feel like a burden sometimes. I mean, you do have a life, I just don't to get in the way, that's all………. I should go, I caused enough trouble as it is" He broke the hug catching Kyoya off guard and walked to the door. He didn't want to do this, but he wanted the best for Kyoya, and he just got in the way.

But before he could even open the door, Kyoya slammed his hand on the door causing a very loud BANG!!!! He flinched hard and turned around only to be pulled quickly to Kyoya's arms.

"Please Gingka, I don't know what I'll do if you leave. You have to stay, I'll go insane if you go. You're not a burden Gingka, and you never will be"

Gingka gasped at Kyoya's words and actions. Kyoya was begging? Begging him to stay? Gingka then felt more guilty than before and immediately regretted what he said and hugged Kyoya back saying: "I'll stay Kyoya! I'll never leave you! Forget what I said, I never wanted to leave you anyway"

Kyoya looked at Gingka's face seeing a couple of tears forming in Gingka's eyes. He brought his hand and slowly wiped away Gingka's tears away. He held the back of Gingka's head and pulled it to rest on his shoulder. Gingka nuzzled in. Kyoya couldn't help but blush at how close he was to him. He felt like this was the right time to confess his feelings to Gingka, but something told him that he should wait. Even though he really wanted to confess right now in the embrace, he knew that he just can't take advantage of the situation. So with the pain in his heart, he settled in the embrace and they hugged each other not even bothering to think of how inappropriate it is for two guys that are only (for now) friends to be seen hugging each other for that long. Not one of them wanted to end the hug, both of them felt safe in the others' arms and they didn't mind dying that way.

'I would die if it was in your arms' They both thought at the same time, but little did they know that that might happen.

 **So What did you think? I'm aiming for a couple more chapters than I'll be done and move on to my other stories.**

 **Please review and maybe give a few suggestions and ideas for what you want to happen in the next chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading and actually like reading it.**

 **Thanks for your continuous support and I'll make sure to update more often, but it's really hard to type and publish when you do it on a phone.**


	23. Two for Two

**Hey guys! I am so excited! There are five chapters left for me to FINALLY finish this story...** **Anyway...read and don't forget to enjoy!**

The next morning all of the legendary met at the 'gym' and started their daily routine of pushups, situps, and running. They were ready to get this done with so they can go back to their normal lives without having to worry if the shadows are going to attack and destroy the world again.

"Guys" Said Gingka gaining everyone's attention.

"I've been thinking about this a lot, and I think I'm ready to give Kenta and Chris their bey weapons"

"Both of us?" Asked Kenta.

"Yeah"

"But wouldn't that affect you, you said doing that tires you… I don't want you to get hurt while you're giving it to us" Explained Kenta worried.

"Look Kenta, the worst thing that could happen to me is to pass out. I'll be alright so don't worry about me" Replied Gingka putting his hand on Kenta's shoulder comforting him.

"He is right Gingka. We need you now more than we need the rest of us. Kyoya, Chris, and Kenta are not as experienced like you" Said Dynamis.

"I know… but you guys have Hotaru if we even get attacked. I'm sure he'd fight alongside of you, right Hotaru?" Asked Gingka looking at Hotaru.

"Yeah, I did sign up for this myself so I have to do all the things that come with it. And even if we didn't get attacked I'll make sure to train you until Gingka heals and can show you how to use your weapon properly" Replied Hotaru.

"Fine, but Gingka… please be careful" Said Kyoya looking at Gingka while putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright"

So Gingka walked away from the group making space so his Pegasus could have some room to launch. When he had enough room, he launched his bey and his bey appeared in it's spirit-form.

"Like I did with Kyoya, You both are gonna have to launch your beys at the same time" Yelled Gingka as Pegasus created the portal which created loud wind.

"3… 2…1 Let It Rip!!!" yelled Kenta and Chris while launching their bey at exactly the same time. Both of their beys were in the air until they suddenly disappeared meaning they both went in the Bey world.

"Whatever your beys pick for you, you're gonna be stuck with it" Said Gingka dropping his arms by his side while bright blue aura surrounded him.

'Damn you Gingka, you and your sexiness' thought Hotaru turned on by the redhead.

A loud explosion was heard from the portal and Sagittario and Phantom Orion came out of the portal wearing their own kind of armor like Pegasus and Leone but different in their way.

Gingka ordered Pegasus to close the portal. He put his hands on his knees panting hard completely worn out. He knew this was a little bit too much than he can handle but he knew that it had done. The problem is, that opening the bey portal uses his physical strength. It uses his aura to open the portal and make sure everything goes smooth from start to finish, any little mistake can really hurt him, but Pegasus is there to protect him from getting himself killed and help the beyblades in choosing the weapon.

"You guys…… are free to check…..your……. weapon" Said Gingka in between pants.

So Chris and Kenta walked over to their Beyblades and looked for their weapon on their bey which was still in spirit-form.

Kenta took out from Sagittario's pouch a Bow and arrows and looked it over noticing it was similar to Sagittario's. He put the arrow in the bow and fired it. The arrow shot fast to the other side of the wall right in the center of the bulls eye.

"WoW!!! You have pure talent young man!" Complemented Hotaru amazed by the younger's throw.

Chris the got the weapon out of Phantom Orion which was a Battle axe. Chris however didn't really expect it to be honest, he thought maybe a type of sword would have been it, you know to match his physical stature.

"Trust your Phantom Orion…...opinion" Said Gingka noticing Chris's resistance.

Chris looked at him and nodded picking it up and testing it for himself. He swung it a few times and said: "You're right, it does suit me in some way"

Gingka smiled and felt relieved that they both were happy about their weapons and were comfortable with it. He stood up straight and felt himself sway a bit, so he widened his stance hoping it would help maybe just a little bit. To be honest, he felt exhausted and wanted so badly to sit down but he just couldn't find himself doing that. His head throbbed and his body felt weak, his vision became blurry and he couldn't see clear even though he blinked a couple of times to clear his vision but that didn't seem to help.

"Gingka? Are you okay?" Asked a voice coming near him.

He looked at the way the voice came from, but all he could see was a green blur walking to him. He blinked again noticing or rather recognised it was Kyoya's voice.

"Kyoya?" he asked just to make sure.

"Gingka, are you alright?"

Gingka swayed a little and felt more dizier than before and felt that his eyelids were threatening to close.

His legs suddenly gave out making him stumble forward and fall to the ground eyes finally closing. But before he could reach the ground Kyoya's arms caught him and sat down next to him laying his head on his chest yelling: "Gingka!"

The others quickly ran to him worried about their friend. They were glad that Kyoya caught him in time.

"Is he okay?"

"He's just unconscious, he'll be alright" Replied Kyoya moving the hair out of Gingka's face revealing his closed eyes.

"We're gonna have to lay him down so he could recover properly" Suggested Aguma leaning down offering to hold Gingka in his own arms.

Kyoya slowly and hesitatingly gave Gingka to Aguma who slowly held Gingka in his arms bridal style and stood up laying Gingka's head more comfortable. He heard Gingka sigh but didn't wake up, so he said:

"Where are we gonna take him to lay him down?"

"I'll take him to my apartment" replied Kyoya standing up.

"Listen here Tategami, you are gonna have to train too. You'll be fine without Gingka for a couple of hours" Said Hotaru.

"Are you trying to pick up a fight with me?" Yelled Kyoya raising a fist.

"I never said such thing" Replied Hotaru mocking the teen.

"If I break your nose don't go blaming me!" Yelled Kyoya stepping closer to him.

"Guys, Gingka wouldn't really appreciate it if you guys are gonna fight" Said Kenta stepping in between the two of them.

"Fine" They both said in unison.

"I guess I'll take him to B-pit" Said Aguma walking away.

"No" Said Kyoya.

"Well, why not?" asked Aguma confused.

"Just take him to mine! Here! Here take my keys and lay him on the bed" Said Kyoya giving the key to Aguma who took it hesitatingly.

"ok-ay" And he walked away.

"Kyoya, are you okay?" Asked Dynamus.

"Could we just start our training!" He said rather loud making everybody confused and surprised at his actions and were suspicious.

"Hotaru?" Asked King.

"Y..Yeah, We can start now"

 **Chris's P.O.V**

Just what's up with Kyoya now all of a sudden? Ever since Gingka passed out…...he became moody? And why did he want Aguma to take Gingka to his apartment? I'm confused. We all are confused.

Is it just me? Or is Kyoya and Gingka spending a lot of time together? Maybe that's what people call "Rivalry Bonding"? Who knows with them? All I know is that Kyoya and Gingka are spending too much time together for that to be called "Rival Bonding".

Well, who knows? Maybe they are a couple? They sure act like one. I mean the way Kyoya caught Gingka when he fell and layed him on his chest proves that. But Gingka doesn't really seem...you know…. the kind of guy that would be in a relationship like that. Either Kyoya has a crush on Gingka and still didn't confess or their not lovey-dovey enough.

 **I know this was kind of boring but it's important for the story line.**

 **Please review and tell me your opinion and maybe suggesting a couple of ideas to use in the last five chapters.**

 **I hoped you enjoy and are excited to read what's coming on next.**

 **See you very very very soon!**


	24. Without You

**I'm so excited! A couple of more chapters and I'll be done with 'Saving you with Love'! I really hope you actually liked reading it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Kyoya's P.O.V**

 ** _I can't win, I can't reign_**

 **I _will never win this game without you_**

That's right. I feel like I a loser. I can't win the simplest battles without you. I feel hopeless and I just can't make it without you. I feel like I lost everything, my cool, my authority attitude. I just feel…...empty. I don't think I can win if you're not by my side. I feel so hopeless. I feel that I can't do anything right anymore. I could barely breath without you. What can I say? You're all I think about.

 ** _I am lost, I am vain_**

 ** _I will never be the same without you_**

I never felt so lost before. I never felt so….. out of place. I feel different when I'm without you, Gingka. And it's not a good difference. Everyone is avoiding me because I keep on losing control over myself and snapping at them. I feel that everything is slowly and unnoticeably fading. Fading into thin air and not ever coming back. When I'm with you Gingka, you make me feel calm. You make me feel relaxed. It's almost a sin the way you make me feel.

 ** _Can't erase, so I'll take blame_**

 ** _But I can't accept that we're estranged_**

I can't delete the memories of me having the chance of confessing to you and blowing it up. Even though I thought about it afterward, I regret not confessing my love to you, Gingka. But what makes me worried, is that you friend zone me. They way you treat me is like a friend. How could you, Gingka?

 ** _I can't quit now, this can't be right_**

 ** _I can't take one more sleepless night_**

I'm not quitting because you wouldn't want me to. I'm doing this for you, Gingka. Because I love you with all my heart and hope to die. I can't take it anymore, Gingka. I haven't been sleeping for two days since you passed out. All night I stayed awake looking at your face waiting for you to wake up. But you would stay asleep resting and recovering peacefully. I hope you wake up soon because my heart just can't take it anymore.

 ** _I won't soar, I won't climb_**

 ** _If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_**

 ** _I can't look, I'm so blind_**

 ** _I lost my heart, I lost my mind_**

Gingka, I feel that I can't do anything without you. Training is hard when you're not here with me. Please wake up soon, Gingka. I know that you are physically hurt from opening the Bey Portal for Kenta and Chris, but is it wrong for me to ask for you to recover faster and sooner? Is it wrong for me to ask you to open your beautiful eyes and smile at me with that breathtaking smile of yours? Is it seriously wrong to ask that of you?

Please wake up soon, Hotaru isn't making it any easier for me. Making fun of me for my weak aims. It's not that I can't fight him back, I just don't feel like saying anything to him. I don't feel like doing anything but I know you'd want me to at least to try so I'm doing this for you.

Because I Love You and my love will only grow for you and hopefully when I confess it isn't too late. I have a feeling that you love me even you don't seem to notice it yourself. You have always been the oblivious type of guy, so maybe….just maybe that you might notice about those feelings and know what they are.

 _I am lost, I am vain_

 _I will never be the same without you_

 _Without you_

 **So what did you think? I know it's a little boring but it is part of the storyline. Next chapter will have (Spoiler Alert) Hotaru X Gingka.**

 **I can not believe I just told you guys what is going to happen (Smacks forehead) but I want to excite you guys. (You deserve it)**

 **The words in Italic are from the song: Without you by David Guetta.**

 **Don't forget to review and maybe a couple suggestions?**

 **Hope you enjoyed and are excited about the next chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	25. I Dare You To Do It Again!

**I know it's been for ever since I last updated it but I finally got my hands on another computer! I really hope I'm forgiven.**

 **Anyway please enjoy!**

'Come on Gingka! It has been two days and I'm dying to see you open your eyes and smile' Said Kyoya leaning over Gingka's laying form.

Kyoya had just finished his training with the others and was exhausted. He's been training non-stop with his daggers until nobody was able to beat him in a fight, well except Hotaru since he was a pro and had years of experience behind his back. But he was getting there.

Who knew in two days -well almost two days- that Kyoya can become that good with daggers. Well, to put it fair he was Kyoya Tategami, and Kyoya Tategami never gives up until he beats all of his opponents and becomes the best. In those two days he never removed the two daggers from his hands and never gave up when he couldn't get it right like the way he wanted. And to top all that, he had to deal with Hotaru's teasing and laughing at him when he accidentally dropped one of them. He had to hear all the things that he might do to Gingka if he was ever alone with him. And after hearing that every single time he threw a dagger at him missing of course on purpose. And when everyone would ask why he did that? He would answer: "Just felt like it" And would go back to training smirking at the blonde (Hotaru).

Kyoya was now under the covers right next to Gingka. He rested his cheek in his hands slightly sitting up. He looked at Gingka's sleeping face and couldn't help but smile as he placed his hand on Gingka's soft cheek caressing it.

He removed his hand suddenly when he heard Gingka moaning meaning he was waking up. He then sat all the way and hovered over Gingka's face waiting for him to finally open his eyes.

When Gingka slowly opened his eyes, all he could see was a blur. So he had to flutter his eyelashes a couple of times to adjust his vision.

"Kyoya?" He asked softly after he could see clearly again. He was a bit surprised when he saw Kyoya hovering over his face.

"Gingka!" Kyoya said as he lifted Gingka suddenly up to slam him right into his chest. Gingka gasped at this and tried to hug back but stopped when he noticed that his arms were trapped in between Kyoya's arms. So he just laid his head on Kyoya's shoulder while Kyoya pulled him closer to him if that was even possible.

"You had me so worried" Said Kyoya squeezing Gingka a bit in the process. Ginkga was going to tell him that he was actually hurting him by hugging him that tight but he…...liked? the way he was being hugged by the older.

"Oh Gingka….. I missed you so much" Said Kyoya breaking the hug. Gingka looked at him and saw that he had really truly meant what he said. Gingka smiled and hugged Kyoya and rested his own head on Kyoya's chest listening to Kyoya's heartbeat which was speeding up.

Gingka then looked up and said: "I'm really sorry for worrying you like that, I should of-" But he was interrupted when he felt a finger on his lips. He looked down then looked back up at Kyoya who was smiling at him. He felt Kyoya slowly lay him down.

He tried to get up but Kyoya laid on him and rested his head next to Gingka's neck. Kyoya blushed at the position he literally put himself in but he just didn't feel like getting up from Gingka's body.

Gingka however was surprised when he felt Kyoya's warm breathing on his neck and he couldn't help but put his arms around Kyoya and look up at the dark ceiling while patting Kyoya's soft hair.

"Do you mind if we stayed like this?" Kyoya asked getting up a bit to look at Gingka's face only to be pulled back down by Gingka's arms and be hugged tightly again.

So they slept like that all night, breathing the other's scent, hearts against the other's chest hearing the peaceful sound of the heartbeat that was like a lullaby to both of them.

The sun streamed in the room and on the two sleeping figures on the bed who were still hugging each other in their sleep. Kyoya was still on top of Gingka and Gingka was still hugging him. Kyoya shifted a little bit causing him to wake up along with Gingka.

"Good morning" They said in unison making the other smile.

Gingka looked up seeing that it was still too early and nobody was really awake to be outside. He looked back down and noticed that Kyoya was staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked confused.

Kyoya looked away with a blush and said: "Nothing"

Gingka decided to drop it there and decided to get up but with Kyoya still on him he really couldn't. He tried to carefully and politely push Kyoya off of him but Kyoya wouldn't budge. He sighed giving up and placed his hands on his sides.

"So how was your training?" Gingka asked suddenly.

Kyoya got up looking at Gingka and said: "I think I almost mastered it"

He saw Gingka's shocked expression then smile a very sweet and proud smile and said: "You see? I told you!"

"Yeah, you actually did" Kyoya replied back leaning closer to Gingka's face and kissed Gingka's forehead before slowly getting up.

Gingka laid there surprised at the other's actions and for once thought about it. 'Kyoya always did that, but why do I feel different this time?'

He snapped out of his thoughts when Kyoya said: "You coming?"

He nodded getting up and walked behind Kyoya to the kitchen. Gingka felt fully recovered and ready to do what he used to do. He was ready to go to the gym and train with Kyoya and the others.

"Gingka?" Came a voice,

He looked at Kyoya and said: "What?"

"Here" Gingka looked down and saw a plate with two pieces of toast and a glass of juice.

He looked back at Kyoya who nodded motioning with his head to sit and eat. So he pulled the chair and sat on it waiting until Kyoya did the same and they both started eating together.

"Since it's really early, do you want to go to the gym to train together?" asked Kyoya after swallowing the juice in one gulp.

"Yeah, that would be nice"

So they continued eating until they were done. Gingka then brought both dishes in the sink and washed them while Kyoya cleaned the table. When they both were done they decided to take turns showering.

"You ready?" Asked Kyoya looking at Gingka who nodded. They both left the apartment locking it behind them and headed to the gym. The walk was quiet and they both didn't say anything to the other. It's not that it was an awkward kind of silence, no no no no no, it was rather a kind of silence that you don't want to break because it was so peaceful.

When they reached the gym, they went inside and changed to their attire and went to the main gym.

"You ready?!" Yelled Gingka excitement visible in his voice.

"You bet I am!"

So the fight began, Gingka attacked first making Kyoya go into a defence stance waiting for the other to attack. Gingka smirked and swung his arm swinging the sword. His sword collided with Kyoya's crossed daggers and from the impact he got pushed back.

"I didn't really think you'd be this powerful when you said you almost mastered it, but I guess this proves it" Gingka commented.

Next, was Kyoya's turn to attack. He ran towards Gingka expecting him to go in defense mode like he did the first time himself, but Gingka ran to him attacking like he was now. Their weapons collided again making them both stumble back. Kyoya gritted his teeth and ran again making the same fight stance he made before, but Gingka seeing what was coming, stepped to the side and swung his sword on one of Kyoya's daggers successfully knocking it out of his hand.

"Never do the same attack twice" Gingka said seeing Kyoya's shocking expression.

"Okay…. Let's try something new"

Gingka tightened his hold on the sword while Kyoya ran to him again. Gingka thinking that it was the same attack as before, he swung his sword in attempt to hit Kyoya's dagger but Kyoya ran behind him. Gingka turned around but was pushed to the ground, when he tried to get up he saw Kyoya hold the point of the dagger to him with a smirk.

"I guess I win" Kyoya announced proudly.

"By cheating!" Gingka rolled his eyes and attempted to get up when Kyoya bent down and offered his hand to pull the redhead up. Gingka took it and Kyoya slowly pulled him up. Gingka was going to say how proud he was but stopped when he felt someone hug him suddenly. He gasped in surprise only to hear: "You're okay!"

He turned around seeing it was only Kenta so he calmed down and said: "Gosh Kenta! You scared the hell out of me"

"Oh sorry Gingka…..I didn't mean to" Apologised Kenta.

"It's okay" Gingka replied patting Kenta's hair making Kenta smile, the others awe and Kyoya and Hotaru jealous.

"Hey Gingka! Do you want to see me shoot my arrows?" Asked Kenta looking up.

"Sure!" Gingka replied. He started walking but a hand was placed on his shoulder stopping him.

"But Gingka you said we could train together" Kyoya said as Gingka turned around.

"I'll catch up with you when I'm done with Kenta, okay?" Gingka answered.

"Sure" Kyoya said sadly watching the love of his life walk away with a... kid!

"Ooooooh, would you look at that? Kyoya lost to a child" Hotaru teased.

"Oh shut up!" Said Kyoya walking away as well.

"Oh the things that I might do to Gingka if I ever was alone with him" Hotaru said loudly enough that only Kyoya hear it.

Kyoya gritted his teeth and tried to calm down before he really got mad and broke one of Hotaru's bones.

 **Hotaru's P.O.V**

I love messing with Tategami. He gets upset easily when it comes to Gingka. I want him to feel helpless when Gingka becomes mine and only mine. I'm gonna make Gingka scream my name until he loses his voice. I want to see him moan and pant underneath me while I make a hot mess out of him. I want to screw him so hard that he won't be able to walk for the rest of his life. I want to release myself in him until my cum is more than his blood in his body.

I'm not kidding when I say or think that stuff. I am going to fuck him whether he likes it or not. He is going to become mine one way or another. And when he does become mine, I will fuck him every night. I am gonna fuck him till he passes out. And when he wakes up, I'll fuck him again.

But what stops me every single time from screwing him, is Tategami! Who does he think he is? He thinks that he can confess to Gingka and they live happily ever after. What an idiot! He has Gingka in a very trusting situation. In other words, Gingka trusts Kyoya not to make a move on him. What an idiot! Thinking that Gingka might actually love him. We'll just have to see about that.

Well, Tonight is going to be the night when I finally have my way with Gingka.

 **End of Hotaru's P.O.V**

All the legendary were training hard all day until the sun was setting and they called it a day. Kyoya and Gingka however stayed saying they wanted to train more. So here they were, training and fighting each other while the rest were in their house resting and getting ready for bed.

"Kyoya! I'm gonna go get a drink from the locker rooms" Gingka yelled at the older teen.

"I'll be waiting for you here!"

So Gingka ran to the locker rooms after vainshing his sword in his bey. When he reached there, he got the bottle of water and drank it slowly not wanting to choke.

When he was done, he closed it and walked towards the door but stopped hearing a familiar voice.

"Hello Gingka! Would you like me to fuck you tonight?"

Gingka turned around and saw Hotaru leaning on a wall with a smirk. Gingka backed away and said: "What kind of question is that?"

"It's really simple my Gingka, you just have to answer it"

"How about no?" Gingka answered.

"Oh, we can't have that. Look Gingka, I am gonna fuck you if you like it or not. And if I rape you then so be it" Hotaru said slowly walking towards Gingka who was backing away until he hit a wall behind him.

"I told you... " Hotaru said putting his hand on Gingka's cheek caressing it.

"That you're mine!"

Gingka looked at him fear in his eyes as Hotaru grabbed his hands and pinned them on the wall while placing his knee in between Gingka's legs. He then held both of Gingka's hands in one hand while the other cupped Gingka's face. Gingka struggled hard to get himself away from the pervert in front of him but he knew that he had zero percent chance.

"I love this face of yours" Said Hotaru before placing his lips on Gingka's who was trying so hard to break the kiss and get away from him.

He felt Hotaru's tongue on his lips making him gasp giving access to Hotaru to forcefully enter his mouth. Gingka let out muffled noises as he was trying to escape the kiss.

When Hotaru broke the kiss, he smirked seeing Gingka's panting face. So he pulled Gingka suddenly and threw him on the floor pinning his wrists above his head.

He then slid a hand under Gingka's shirt pulling it up making Gingka struggle even more. He ran his hand over Gingka's soft creamy skin and stopped when he reached Gingka's nipples. He looked at Gingka who was trying to pull his wrists free. He then bent down and licked one of them then suddenly bit it making Gingka scream a bit.

"Quiet now Gingka or I'll have to make you"

But Gingka wasn't listening to him. In fact, he was debating whether or not to yell for help. He then felt himself being pulled up and his hands behind his back while he was being pushed to sit up against Hotaru's chest.

He then felt a hand pulling his pants down and that's when he started to call for help.

"Kyoya! Help m-" But he was stopped by a hand that was on his mouth with bruising force. Gingka noticing that his hands were now free, tried to pull the hands off his mouth.

Hotaru then continued to pull Gingka's pans down until they reached his thighs and smirked when he did so. He put his hand in Gingka's boxers making Gingka scream when he squeezed his privates.

"I would love to hear your screams but I don't want unwanted attention to interrupt us" Said Hotaru touching and feeling Gingka's thighs while Gingka struggled helplessly.

 **With Kyoya**

"Where is Gingka? He should be back now" Said Kyoya dropping his daggers at his sides.

"Maybe I should check on him" He said then walked towards the gym lockers after putting seeing that his daggers vanished to green aura.

When he reached there, he slowly and quietly opened the door. He walked in and was finding it hard not to tremble in thought thinking about Hotaru's words that he kept on telling him if he ever got Gingka was alone.

And somehow he felt that it was happening now.

He walked further into the room only to say his worst nightmares come true.

He saw Gingka pinned on Hotaru's chest, squirming and struggling to get away from him. He also saw Hotaru's hand trying to cover Gingka's screams as he bit down on Gingka's neck.

After recovering from his shock, he ran towards them with a growl on his face and pulled Gingka away making him fall with a thud on the floor from Hotaru's touches startling both of them.

Gingka tried to get up but he found that his body wasn't listening to him. So he laid back down with a sigh pulling his pants back up.

"Do you have to interrupt us every single time?" Asked Hotaru getting up leaning his hand on the wall behind him.

"For your information, I can only interrupt you if he was cooperating with you, but he was struggling to get away from you…..so in other words he was not cooperating with you"

"Trying to be smart, are you?" Asked Hotaru with a smirk.

"At least I'm not trying to act dumb" Replied Kyoya with a smirk on his face as well.

"You know? You really are annoying"

"I try"

Hotaru growled and looked behind Kyoya at Gingka who was still on the ground. Their eyes met and he saw the fear in the redheads eyes when Hotaru smirked.

"You are so lucky to have him, Kyoya" He finally said looking back at Kyoya.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Kyoya confused looking at Gingka who was panting hard.

"You could have made a move on him a long time ago"

Kyoya gasped at the other's words and knew he was right. He could have confesses to Gingka a long time ago and make love to his lover. But he had to wait and wait thinking that it wasn't the right time to confess.

He looked behind at Gingka who gasped as well and tried to back away. He loved Gingka to no limits but that didn't mean that he would force himself on him like Hotaru and other people do.

"I'm not like you! You Pervert!" He yelled running to Hotaru punching suddenly in the face making a very noticeable bruise which was really painful. And the force of the attack made Hotaru's hit the wall behind him making him groan in pain.

Kyoya not caring one bit of if he really hurt Hotaru, ran to Gingka who looked at him surprisingly at what he just did to Hotaru.

Kyoya noticing this said: "He deserved it"

He then saw that Gingka was trying to get up so he put his arm behind Gingka's back and his other went under Gingka's knees and picked him up bridal style shocking the redhead at the sudden movement.

"Are you okay?" Asked Kyoya looking at Gingka who looked back at him.

"Yeah, You came before…."

Kyoya nodded understanding what Gingka was trying to say. He then walked to the door pushing it open with his shoulder and exited the gym.

When they were out he put Gingka down making sure he could stand up on his own before let go of him. He stood in front of him and lifted his chin up getting a better look at his eyes which were opened wide at the sudden movement.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Gingka's eyes looked away but his head stayed in place since Kyoya was holding his chin.

"Gingka?"

Gingka looked back at Kyoya who was really concerned for the younger. Gingka then shook his head making Kyoya let go of him. Kyoya shocked at the redheads actions looked at the ground with sadness. But to his surprise, Gingka pulled him to a tight hug resting his cheek on Kyoya's chest listening to Kyoya's heartbeat.

Kyoya stood surprised at first but eventually hugged back pulling Gingka even closer to him making Gingka smile in response.

"Kyoya?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Why do you always feel like this?" Asked Gingka.

Kyoya's heart skipped a beat before saying: "Like what?"

"Warm and safe?" Gingka answered.

Kyoya smiled and thought that this was the best time for fireworks to appear. He put his hand on Gingka's hair and said:

"You'll know eventually"


End file.
